Threshold
by Gail M
Summary: Very scifi. Captain Lee Crane is spirited away. It falls to Admiral Nelson, Chip Morton and the crew of the Seaview to mount a rescue.
**Threshold**

by Gail M. R.

 **Everything can change at any moment, suddenly and forever.**

 **Paul Auster**

 **YyYyYyY**

 **Chapter 1**

The old man sat in the dark room facing away from the entrance, gazing out the large windows. Night was lowering, displaying a full blood moon on the rise. The ghostly light filtered through the thin curtain streaking intricate patterns across the floor. Sounds of life sustaining medical equipment filled the space, the swirl of liquids, and the constant whoosh of oxygen made for a perpetual din in the background. "Our fuel is almost exhausted, Eustace, and my body is wearing out." The elderly man took in a deep ragged breath, exhaling a sigh. "House Parest needs that atomic fuel to continue uninterrupted reactor function. And, I need Crane, soon. What's the delay?"

"Yes, sir, we are working on it. I have a team assembled. *Tesseract will be ready tonight. Everything is set for his arrival; it will occur in a matter of hours. We should have him very soon." Eustace knew time was growing short for both, their energy supply and the Director.

"You'd better be right." His words intentionally harsh, cold and calculating, his manner combatant. "I want him now. Is that understood?"

"What if he is not a compatible match, Director." From his position in the corner of the room, the light illuminated the stern face, leaving no doubt to the old man's mood.

"Eustace, trust in me. I have every confidence he will test out compatible. He is young, strong and healthy. All I require." His old unhealed body had begun to fail; he did not have time for games.

"The time coordinates are pre-set, Director. After we have entered the boat we need to conduct our tests, then we will be able to retrieve our target."

As the tired man continued to stare out the windows, never turning his head, he said flatly. "You may go...," waving a hand towards the door, in an obvious dismissal.

"Yes, sir." Eustace lingered a moment turning slowly, heading through the doorway. He stepped out of the dim room quickly reaching the well-lit corridor of the medical complex. He hoped this time the Director was correct, knowing compatibility is never a certainty but it's a necessity.

Semus watched as Eustace exited, as he closed the door behind him. "Soon, Eustace. Soon."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 2**

Lee Crane, Captain of the nuclear submarine Seaview, stood in the dim morning light alongside the small building situated adjacent to the tarmac on the N.I.M.R. grounds. The sun had just come up, stretching its pink and yellow fingers across the landscape. His cropped dark curls lifted in the delicate breeze, raising his hand placing it over his squinting dark eyes, he tracked the plane as it touched down. He impatiently waited for the Institute's small jet to taxi down the runway to a stop. The door popped open allowing the steps to slowly drop, descending to the ground. Lee reached for Jessica's hand. "Jess, how was Washington?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Do you mean before or after the discovery of the equipment failure?" She stepped towards Lee, a sad look in her brown eyes.

"Well, after your call, the Admiral started to work on the problem. Combined with the results of your breakdown of the situation, he consulted the original team at the Institute. After their conversation he decided to investigate. Seaview is being readied to sail. We have about two hours. The Admiral had your staff gather all your computer analysis, all relevant data and I've packed you a few personal things from the house. We sail at oh eight hundred hours." Taking her arm he rushed her across the runway.

"Admiral Nelson's moving rather fast on this, we're not even sure where the problem is located in the system." Jessica looked across the roadway at the waiting car. "So, where are we going?"

"To the Institute. The Admiral has determined from your report plus the numbers from Doctor Dougherty's team at the lab, he believes he has pinpointed the most likely source. Site fourteen A on the ocean bed. You should know by now he is a man of action. He's determined to have this entire system up and running properly."

"So, to the lab?"

"Your personal items and equipment are packed and were stowed aboard, and yes, our next stop is the lab. Then on to Seaview." Reaching for a sheet of paper, "here is the list the Admiral prepared for you. It contains everything he had removed from the lab. It's all been loaded onto Seaview. He needs you to check it over, see if you need anything he may have overlooked."

Jess read over the list. "It all seems to be here, minus a few calibration instruments. Shouldn't take long to pack them up." Jess looked up with a puzzled expression. "What's the hurry with all this?"

Lee guided Jess to the waiting car as he explained. "The Admiral has noted that the current is going to shift in that area, in a matter of weeks. We would have to wait months before we could repair or replace the damaged sensors. And, we can't do the replacement with a rover, it requires human intervention. You know as well as I do all the equipment in that area will have to be recalibrated."

"Well, now that I understand the rush and before you open that door, Commander, I require, a proper 'welcome home.'" Jess reached up, sliding her fingers up through his black curls, trailing down along Lee's jaw. She glided her hand, tracing the fingertips delicately across his lips.

A small smile crept into the corners of the Captain's mouth. He pulled her into his arms, gazed down into Jess's eyes. "I love you. Missed you while you were gone." Bending, he took possession of her mouth, kissing her long and slow.

"You know your problem, Captain. You have no idea how devastating you are or what you do to me with just one look. When you kiss me like that I take leave of my senses. Come here," Jessica demanded, sinking deeply into the flowing depths of his hazel eyes.

The corner of Lee's mouth twitched into a broad smile, he kissed her again until they were both breathless. "How am I doing now?" His voice a soft purr.

In an enticing tone, almost a whisper. "Much better, Captain. I missed you too." Pausing for air, she smiled up at the tall dark man.

The Captain leaned in for another kiss. With his thumb and fore finger, he tilted Jess's chin slightly towards him, touching his lips to hers.

"Whoa, sailor." With a twinkle in her honey gold eyes, she said. " We really shouldn't keep the Admiral waiting."

Lee threw back his head laughing, as he opened the car door. "I didn't see that one coming. Shall we go. The sooner we complete this list, the sooner we can join the Admiral."

 **o0o**

Exiting the underground elevator, Lee and Jess arrived at Seaview, the great vessel lay in front of them, moored in her subterranean dock. She always exhibited a presence, to anyone standing near. She seemed a vast slumbering beast waiting patiently to be unleashed.

As they mounted the gangplank Lee acknowledged the security detail with a nod. The deck officer greeted them. "Morning, Ma'am, Captain Crane. Going aboard, sir?"

"No, Andrews. I need to first speak with the Chief." If you wanted information about the crew on Seaview, the man to see was Francis Sharkey, the senior Chief aboard the sub. He always had a finger on the pulse of everyone and everything.

Going aft they found the crew rushing about loading supplies into the hold. Lee spotted the Chief up on deck orchestrating the controlled chaos. Lee stepped closer avoiding crew and crates. He shouted to Sharkey. "Chief, is Mister Morton and the Admiral aboard?

"Aye, sir, they are. Mister Morton came aboard about ten minutes after you left for the airfield. The Admiral just a few minutes ago. Admiral Nelson mentioned something about getting started on the replacement modules."

"Very good, Chief. Report to me in the control room when we are loaded. Carry on."

"Aye, sir." As they walked away Crane heard the Chief shouting. "Get it moving, we haven't got all day. We have a schedule to keep. _So, Move It_!"

 **o0o**

Less than an hour later, the Captain leant over the plot table sliding the divider across the maps with accustomed precision. "Skipper, we've cleared the harbor. The special sea detail has been secured and I've set the first watch. At the moment we are running all ahead standard," Chip Morton Seaview's executive officer informed the Skipper, laying the clip board along side the charts.

Crane glanced up from his calculations. "Very well, Chip. As soon as we've cleared the breakwater. Lets take her down," ordered the Captain.

Aye, Aye, sir."

 **o0o**

Doctor Jessica Sutton on loan from the civilian branch of the U.S. Navy and the famous Admiral Harriman Nelson, owner of the submarine SSRN Seaview, sat at a large central work table in one of the submarines labs. They meticulously studied the diagrams for the ocean currents and undersea weather units, at present, situated in strategic positions, on the sea floor. Schematics of similar units covered the center of the work space. Laid out on an adjacent table were two devices plus an arrangement of replacement parts. "This is where I believe the problem is in the system." Nelson remarked, pointing to the plans sitting in front of him. He tapped the section with his fingers causing the material to crackle under his touch. "Here," he rotated the plans to identify the exact area on the diagrams, "and here. As you can see this section contains the circuitry for the main programming in the unit."

"How did you determine the fault is there?"

"By the type of error we are receiving." Nelson moved to a small green monitor. "The unit continues to function. Overtime you can see the information we receive is incorrect but only when it comes to these figures."

"Odd," Jessica commented, "from what we've seen I would have thought the main processor?"

"I suspect that the processor is also malfunctioning but not to the same degree. The processing error is more subtle." The Admiral pointed to a specific portion of the programming code. "It shows as a minor error in the coding." Nelson explained.

"What would you suggest? Replacement or repair?"

"One thing we must consider is the damage to the system. I believe replacement is in order."

"Then replacement of each unit?"

"Yes, we have to take into account the distance between units plus the disruption in the system. First we must be sure the replacement units are functioning up to standard. Double check the circuits and the programming, being very careful the replacement unit isn't hiding the identical problem."

"We can connect it to another unit here and test all the circuits. Ensure we are receiving the correct telemetry." Jess picked up one of the units. "Then find and replace the damaged unit with the new one. Reboot, recalibrate, lastly retest to be absolutely sure."

"That, to be precise, would be the most effective approach."

Jess looked at Nelson. "Shall we get started? We have a lot of work to complete before we reach the correct coordinates."

Nelson nodded his complete understanding, his mind already working on the problem. "Let's start with the circuits to be certain the replacement unit doesn't harbor the identical defect."

"Makes sense." Jessica replied with a smile. "That's our best bet, electronics then programming."

Jessica and Nelson work their way through the entire system, piece by piece. Nelson used a delicate hand with the soldering iron, carefully connecting the last of the circuits, while Jess continued to comb through the computer code, line by line.

Nelson's broad fingers worked steadily for several hours. Checking and rechecking his work. When he was completely satisfied, he muttered. "I think this will do it...," laying down the diagnostic instruments.

"Okay, Admiral, let's test this one again. Link it to its counterpart to be certain we have corrected the problem." Jess removed the test probes from the oscilloscope, she picked up the calibration unit.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 3**

LieutenantCommander Chip Morton, completed his log entries, looking up from the plot table to see Captain Crane approaching from the aft hatch, entering the control room. Lee did a quick circuit of the control deck before approaching the chart table. A serious expression cross the XO's face. "How'd it go down there?"

"Repairs are complete. Shouldn't have any further trouble from number two engine." Crane had been in engineering for the past three hours, while the boat sat at dead stop on the ocean surface. He had been overseeing repairs for the cooling system leading to the number two engine. If engineering hadn't caught the leak in time, the boat would have had to put back to Santa Barbra, for major repairs.

Chip turned over the clipboard he had been holding to Crane, who read through the papers before adding his signature, he deposited it back into the hands of the XO. "Thanks, Chip," he nodded. "Where's the Admiral?"

"Last I saw him, he was shut up in the lab with Doctor Sutton," Morton hung up the clipboard, "still fussing over the replacement equipment for the underwater weather units."

"That sounds about right." Lee smiled. "They've been at it since we left port." Looking down at his watch, "I think it's about time I rescued Jess."

"Lee, if we resume at standard speed, we'll be over the dive site in about two hours."

"Excellent, Chip."

Crane had been aware of the Chief as he walked the length of the control room towards the Captain. "Chief, I need you to organize a detail. Head down to the missile room, check out all the dive equipment for the repair party. We're getting close to the installation site."

"Aye, sir. How many in the diving team?"

"Three, Chief. Myself, Doctor Sutton and Patterson."

"I'll get right on it sir." Sharkey turned and walked aft disappearing through the green curtained hatch.

The Captain scanned the control room. He crossed to Morton who was leaning over the plot table. "Chip, let's try this again, take her down. Level off at ninety feet. Resume our original course and speed."

"Aye, sir. Resuming original course and speed." Morton stepped away from the plot table to issue the commands. The XO picked up the mic. "Prepare to dive."

The crewman slid down the ladder to the main hatch. "Sail hatch secured, sir."

The klaxon's sounded alerting the crew of the dive." Take her down."

A rating turned to the XO announcing, "All systems green, Mister Morton."

"Ballast tanks full. Close all vents. We're at flood negative, sir." Came the announcement from the coms.

Morton commanded, "Dive, dive, all dive!" he paused as the commands echoed throughout the control room. "Make our depth ninety feet, all ahead standard."

The helm answered, "Aye, sir. Depth nine oh feet, all ahead standard."

"Captain, we are at ninety feet, running all ahead standard."

"Very well, Mister Morton." Crane headed for the circular stair. "If you encounter any problems, I'll be in the lab with the Admiral and Doctor Sutton."

"Aye, Aye. Skipper."

 **o0o**

Chief Sharkey stood by the missile room escape hatch. "Ron, get that hatch open." Taking a step toward Crane, "Skipper are you and Doctor Sutton all set?"

"All set Chief." Crane tested his regulator one last time.

"Pat," Chief Sharkey shouted, "get that gear into the hatch." At this time of the year the waters surrounding the island were warm and inviting. The dive team didn't require the need for wetsuits.

"Aye, aye, sir." Thinking, _'I know the drill.'_ Sharke _y_ heard but ignored the sarcasm in the crewman's voice.

Exiting the hatch, overhead patches of bright sunlight filtered through the warm Pacific water. Lee glanced to the right, taking a lung full of oxygen from his tanks as he watched Jessica. She was swimming in partial shadow, yet cast in sufficient illumination to display her slender form. She was a young, an accomplished woman in her thirties, appearing quite fit. Lee watched as her shapely legs smoothly cleaved through the clear water. The black swim suit served to accentuate the graceful curves of her figure. His first thoughts were to circle around her, to play, free in his beloved ocean, with the woman he loved.

Lee loved the water. There was nothing quite like the feel of the soft fluid gliding across his skin, silk against bare flesh. The clear liquid buoying him up as if weightless. His breath coming slow and easy, never conscious of the rubber taste of his regulator.

"Lee, this is Nelson, do you read me?"

The Admiral's voice penetrated his brief fantasy, jolting him abruptly back to reality and his current surroundings. "Aye, sir. Read you loud and clear."

"Have you achieved the site."

"Approaching it now, Admiral." He needed to keep his mind on his work. Although the unit on the island measured the atmospheric changes above the sea, had been examined, tested and in the end replaced. Its partner situated close by, set on the ocean floor determined the currents of the water. The undersea unit, this one in particular, also needed to be replaced. Nelson had ascertained that both devices carried faulty circuitry, along with the programming error. Crane had a job to complete, his undivided attention to this project and his surroundings were necessary.

"Is the instrument pack damaged?" Nelson inquired.

"This is Doctor Sutton, Admiral. I'm unlocking the device and lifting the pack off its cradle." She examined the unit more closely. "There doesn't appear to be any damage. Your assessment seems to be correct. The damage must be in the program and circuitry of this particular unit. We'll need to test it to be sure."

Lee swam up behind Jessica handing her the replacement device. Crane turn to look back. "Pat, any sign of trouble?"

Patterson, basically had shark watch. This close to any island sharks tended to hunt, looking for small prey to feed on around the rock formations of the reefs. "All clear, Skipper."

"Keep a sharp eye out." The entire party carried shark repellent but that was no guarantee nor an excuse for not being on alert. Not being aware of your surroundings could get you killed, while swimming in an unforgiving sea.

"Admiral, I have disengaged the faulty unit." Reaching down, hands moved swiftly over the controls. "Switch over, replacing it, now. Are you receiving?"

"One moment." Nelson turned to Sharkey who stood by the instrument panel tracking the signal. "Are we receiving telemetry from the new unit?"

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear." He continued through the checklist. "Receiving a strong signal." Noting the readings from the various dials, "the unit is sinking up with the entire system.

"Lee, Doctor Sutton, signal is strong. The system has rebooted. You need to recalibrate at your end."

Jess lifted the small device attached to her belt. "Calibrating now, one moment." She looked up at Crane signaling him a thumbs up. "Complete. Admiral, is the unit working in sync with its counterpart on the surface?"

"Doctor Sutton, we are receiving the combined data, preliminaries look good. Well done, come back in. Lee, secure the diving party."

"Admiral, we're on our way." The Captain reluctantly acknowledged, not wanting to return just yet.

Doctor Sutton, replace the calibration unit to her belt. She twisted her feet to push off, coming too close to the sharp edge of the coral, catching a deep gash across the back of her calf muscle. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation in the back of her left leg followed by a wave of acute pain. Jess stumbled as it gripped her, gasping.

Crane heard a gasp through the coms, he instantly recognized it as coming from Jess. Lee swam back hearing her distress. "Jess, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Cut my leg on the coral." The blood swirled from the rent flesh clouding the water above her injured leg.

"Lee what's happened?"

"Admiral, Doctor Sutton's been injured. She's bleeding from a large gash running down the back of her left calf. Alert Doc. We're coming in. Pat, give me a hand." The two divers moved quickly, grasping Jess's upper arms they guided her to the hatch, keeping a watchful eye out for predators.

"Green light, Chief." Ron announced, looking up, as the light changed signaling the chamber had emptied of water.

Sharkey move swiftly to open the escape hatch as Lee and Paterson stepped out, supporting Jess between them, guiding her to the bench. Blood seeped from Jess's torn flesh, trailing a path along the steel deck as she was lowered to sit. Doctor Will Jamieson, Seaview's CMO, immediately took charge, applying a pressure bandage to the wound. "What happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I lost my balance and slipped, hitting the coral." Jess took in a shaky breath. "It was stupid. I know better." Jessica sounded disgusted as Lee helped her to her feet.

Well, let's get that leg taken care of." Jamieson motioned to the corpsman that had accompanied him to the missile room. "Help the Captain with Doctor Sutton," Doc directed, as a crewman handed them both towels while they guided Jessica out of the missile room.

"I'm fine. I can walk," wincing as she placed her weight on her damaged leg.

Heading for the hatch, "Yes, I can see your fine." Jamieson peeked over Jessica's head and scowled at the Skipper. "You've been spending far too many hours with our Captain. You're picking up some of his bad habits." The Captain would never admit defeat even in the face of an injury, finding any means to escape Jamieson's clutches and a night in Seaview's sickbay.

"Thanks Doc, I guess I could use some assistance getting to sickbay." She had to admit at least to herself this definitely hurt, in addition to knowing how dangerous a coral wound could be.

Doc smiled. Playfully chastising her, "Well we had intended to help you, regardless. And, Doctor, I must commend you on your change in attitude." he laughed, "now, let's get you to sickbay."

 **o0o**

Seventeen stitches later Jessica lay propped up in a sickbay bunk on a mass of pillows. Lee sat beside her, his outstretched hand in hers. Doc's pain meds creating a fog in her mind. "You know, this is becoming a habit, landing myself in Seaview's sickbay again." Jess glanced up at Crane, clearly annoyed with herself.

Lee squeezed her hand. "I just talked to the Admiral, he is very pleased with the function of the instrument packs."

"I should be up there assisting with the assessment." Jess felt useless just laying in a bunk with work to be done. "It's my own stupid fault, I know better then to let my guard down on a dive."

"It could happen to anyone. Don't beat yourself up over it. You know the Admiral, he is never happier then when he is solving a problem. He is enjoying the challenge."

"Is he going to continue to the nearby sites. Evaluate the calibrations on the units we had planned to test?"

"Yes, he even said he will bring you all the results from the computer analysis. And I'll keep you up to date with what we are doing. Don't worry you won't miss anything."

"How long do I have to stay here?" At this point she started to understand how Lee felt every time he landed under the Doctor's absolute authority in sickbay.

"You sound like me." Lee put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, don't let Jamie catch you saying that, he'll keep you longer." Lee knew he'd be chomping at the bit to get out of here as well. Driving Doc crazy until he relented and let him go to his own quarters. "About twenty four hours. Jamie is concerned over *coral poisoning and infection." Lee patted her hand, standing, he leant down, kissing her forehead. "You rest, I need to change and look in on the control room. I'll be back later."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 4**

"Main power coming up. Reactor power up to full." Sanden, the Tesseract tech, announced.

The main control room consisted of banks of computers with large monitors lining one full wall. At its center, suspended, hung a square in a square. Leading into the center ran a raised angular ramp, to each side hung a set of massive retractable metal doors. The entire structure glowed and crackled with energy as though it were alive, a living entity. Its shift and vibration were constant, never settling in space or time. Its continuous oscillation made it difficult to focus on the framework of the machine. It was a doorway into the past.

"Activate and realign dimensional shift," ordered Tau.

"Confirmed. Thirty seconds to boundary." Sanden watched his readouts intently.

"Event horizon established. We have our target. Verify time frame."

"Time frame established. Pacific Ocean. Longitude and latitude fixed. Location confirmed."

"Target coming up. Attempting to stabilize. One hundred feet ahead."

"Target's course?" Tenna kept his eyes glued to the computer monitors on the wall.

Tension hung in the atmosphere of the large room. "Course and speed unchanged, Sir." Sanden confirmed, his fingers flying across the lighted board. "Vortex established, we have multi-directional travel."

"Time locked stabilizing now, Doctor. Retracting target in - three, two, one, locked on."

"Seaview in range." Tau watched the status light go from red to green indicating a firm lock on target. "Target acquired."

"Lock your coordinates, Tau." Tenna ordered, as he watched the field stabilize.

"Yes, sir. Coordinates lock has been established, stabilized, tether complete, Doctor," Tau confirmed.

"Open the rift, freeze corridor." Bright white light surrounded the transition barrier.

"Event horizon frozen, safe for transition."

"Sir, transition team standing by, awaiting further orders." Tau reported.

"Who is heading the team?" Tenna asked, his eyes traveled over the console. He looked up at the status display on the main view screen located on a forward wall.

Reading from his interface monitor, "Doctor Constance Profus is team leader, sir." Tau disclosed.

"Very well, continue." Tenna approved. He liked Profus, she happened to be one of the best.

"Prepare for gate insertion. Three, two, one." a tech affirmed.

"Optimal position achieved," the tech centermost nodded his go ahead.

The Tesseract team took great care to adjust for the variables of location of Seaview in the designated time frame. The original information had been ascertained from old records. ' _Prime harvesting material.'_ Tenna thought, as he watched his team walk up the ramp to the insertion point. "Remember, Constance we need two subjects for testing before we can process Crane." The large doors split down the center, beginning to part slowly and at a steady rate. The metal doors retracted into the walls of the surrounding chamber.

"Yes, sir. Understood." The sounds of locks and sliding metal echoed through the massive room as the recess doors slid aside. Profus swept her head back scanning the group behind her, moving forward she called back to the team, "Stay together until we've crossed."

Several high ranking medical technicians stood in the back of the room, watching through the glass barrier in fascination as the team passed through the transition gate. Many of the technicians on duty would arrive to watch the amazing event.

"Lock coordinates firm. Gate extended." The science team passed through the recessed doors into a brilliant white light. The brightness faded behind as they crossed the threshold stepping directly onto Seaview's steel deck, finding themselves standing in the nose of the submarine.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 5**

The Admiral could hear the chatter from the control room on his cabin speaker. Fingering the desk intercom. "Nelson to control room, Lee what's going on?"

"Captain, I have a contact." Ski stood to face the Skipper.

Crane stepped closer to the sonar station. "What is it?"

Standing Ski pressed his hand to the headset. "Unknown, sir. Difficult to read." The anomaly showed as a small blip on the sonar screen.

"Let's hear it." Ski twisted, reached and turned a dial on the display panel. Suddenly a sharp sound fill the control room.

"Sounds electronic, Lee." Morton observed. The XO paced to the Captain's position.

Lee Crane approached the sonar operator with the XO. Picking up the mic, he keyed it to answer Nelson. "Admiral, we have an unidentified contact on sonar."

The dark hair rating sang out, prior to re-seating himself at his station. "Captain it's directly ahead. Range. Ten thousand yards. Closing fast," tilting his head, putting his hand to the headset as if straining to decipher the sound.

The Captain retreated to the plot table and scanned the charts. At present they were headed for the next installation site. "There shouldn't be anything like that in these waters." Crane said quietly. "Any closer to identifying it?"

"No sir. Still can't make it out. Whatever it is, it's big, really big. Five thousand - two hundred yards. It's moving fast. Dead ahead." Scrutinizing his screen closely, "Sir, it's changed, it now reads as a soft sonar bounce."

"Could be underwater growth." Chip remarked.

"Hydrophones, Pat, you getting anything?"

Patterson adjusted his dials. "No, sir. Nothing."

Crane quickly returned to sonar. Laying a hand on the back of the ratings chair, the Captain reached for the extra headphones, lifted them to his ear he listened intently. Frowning, he ordered, "Boost the gain, widen the parameters." He stared at the screen. "Never saw anything like it."

Crane lowered the headphones, adrenaline coursed through Lee's body as he ordered. "Chip, come to all stop."

The XO lifted the mic. "Engineering, all stop." The great boat lurched slightly, as her forward momentum slowed to full stop.

"Answering all stop, sir."

"All back full," Crane shouted into the mic.

As the object accelerated towards Seaview, Kowalski raised his voice in alarm. "It still coming right at us. It's getting closer, short scale pinging, now." Suddenly the sound pitched to a deafening whine causing Ski to rip off the headset. He began to rub his ears in an effort to stop the ringing.

The radio operator sang out from the communications shack, his equipment crackled with bursts of static. "Getting an unusual wave length sir. I believe it's coming from just ahead, same bearing as sonar. It's blocking all our frequencies. In and out going. "

At that moment Nelson rounded the foot of the stairs. "What do you have, Lee?"

Crane turned at the sound of Nelson's distinctive voice, as the Admiral joined him at the sonar station.

"There's an anomalous reading on sonar. It's like nothing I've seen before."

"Could it be a malfunction?" Nelson expertly ran his hands across the control board.

"Something is definitely out there. Spark's is picking up an unusual radio wave coming from the same source. Heading directly towards us from the identical direction. It's blocking all our radio communications."

Nelson ordered, "activate nose cameras bring them up to full." Nelson turned concentrating his attention to the display monitor. A bright oval object filled the display screen, its edges glistened like the sun, in its center, it appeared completely black. "There, magnify that portion." Chip worked the controls, capturing a tighter image of the object.

Crane questioned, "What is that? I've never seen anything like it." Glancing down at sonar again, "Ski, what are you reading now."

"It continues to read as a soft contact, Skipper, and it's closing fast. It's going to hit us!" Ski shouted. Crane could hear the alarm in the rating's voice. "It's going to hit!"

Crane gripped the microphone in his hand. "Battle stations all crew to battle stations! Maneuvering all ahead flank, left full rudder." He waited until his orders were repeated throughout the control room. "Rig for collision."

In one motion Crane threw up his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light that filled the observation deck. He reached for the mic before holding tight to the plot table. "All hands brace for impact." Seaview's deck started to vibrate beneath their feet. "Here it comes," the Captain exclaimed, " hold on!" As the intensity increased Crane curled his fingers around the edge of the station for additional support. "Hold tight." He shouted to the immediate crew.

A cluster of six balls of brilliant white light appeared in the nose. The orbs brightened as they descended to the deck, forming a hovering oval. The intense energy moved through the boat, accompanied by a thunderous clap of displaced air. It resonated through the control room, practically knocking everyone off their feet.

"Close crash doors!'" Crane called over the roar in the control room.

Nelson braced against the sonar panel tightening his grip, as he continued to concentrate on the view screen. The kinetic energy hit the boat with a supersonic blast followed by a flash enveloping the entire boat in a pure white light. As the glare diminished the boat rocked with a wild jolt. Flares from shorting equipment, shot unhindered through the air, landing on work stations.

Explosions and small fires erupted about the compartment, introducing acrid smoke into the control rooms atmosphere. Power levels dropped rapidly, winking out the lights, plunging the control room into darkness.

From the vibration under his feet and the strain of Seaview's engines the Captain realized the boat wasn't moving. A loud shutter traveled through the hull. Crane fumbled reaching in the dark, grabbing up the nearest mic. "Engine room!" he shouted. "All stop! All stop!"

When the trembling abated, Seaview settled. The lights flickered back on. Mister Morton could be heard shouting. "Get those fires out!" The crew raced to extinguish the burning panels and tighten steaming pressure valves.

Crane jerked up the mic, clearing the coms. He shouted, "Damage control, report." Re-keying the mic, "All hands stand down from general quarters."

"All green, we sustained no significant damage, Captain," came the immediate reply.

"Skipper, you need to see this," announced Chief Sharkey, indicating the instrument display, along the starboard bulkhead.

Crane came to stand by the Chief. "Admiral, sensors indicate increased pressure on the hull surrounding the observation nose."

Nelson's eyes quickly assessed the control displays along the bulkhead. "Look," the Admiral motioned to the numerical clock display, "the chronometer has stopped as well." He exhaled a gruff snort. Nelson suspected a temporal incident, Seaview and her crew were possibly frozen in time. He had no specifics to support his hypothesis. Without cold hard facts he kept his doubts to himself for the time being.

"Open the crash doors," Nelson ordered. As the large doors recessed, every last man in the control room stared in disbelief.

Crane whispered. "Admiral, what is that?" A large oval doorway sat in the center of the nose. The edges were ablaze with light, while the center remained pitch black.

"Lee, I wish I knew." Nelson continued to stare, his concern evident. Without turning, he ordered, "Chief, what's our radiation count?"

"Nominal, sir. No increase." The Chief keenly observed all the instruments, radiation, interior and exterior temperature. "Hull pressure is the only significant change."

"Chip, take her up. Surface!"

"Ballast control blow all main tanks. Give me full buoyancy. Up angle on the plains."

"Full buoyancy. Full elevation on plains, aye."

"Surface, Surface."

"Captain we're not moving."

"Ballast control, blow all ballast groups."

"We have sir, tanks are empty. Buoyancy controls are not responding. We seem to be held in place, sir. No explanation"

"Ballast control is correct, Lee. Tanks are empty however we remain to read as heavy." Nelson called across the control room accessing the computer. "We're not moving. But why?"

"What's the computer's analysis?" Joining Nelson. "We seem to be holding trim."

"It's telling me what we already know, we are about ninety percent heavier in the nose, despite all our efforts to surface. The computer has signaled a ballast control adjustment." Nelson turned to the anomaly. "The pressure around the nose is significantly higher then the rest of the boat. I suspect it's the pressure that's holding us in place."

 **o0o**

Nelson pulled his instruments away, after running the probe along the anomalies smooth surface. "Even though I can't make a determination on what it is, I can say it is shielded with an electromagnetic barrier. I believe it is a gateway of some sort."

"Admiral, could it be alien technology?"

Nelson looked round at Lee and Chip. "After what we've seen in the past, it's a strong possibility. For what purpose, I couldn't hazard a guess. Not without further investigation." The Admiral gathered up his equipment. "Certainly, nothing like it has been developed on earth."

"So, what do we do?" Chip question. "It's holding us in place. We can't surface or maneuver. We can't call for help, this thing has scrambled all communications."

"Aside from the obvious, staying put. I'll continue to investigate." Nelson looked at the group gathered around the anomaly. "I'd like to see what's on the other side of that energy field. Doctor Sutton, any ideas spring to mind on how to penetrate this force field?"

"Admiral, if we could match the wave frequency with a wave generator we could weaken the field just enough to pass through, get a look at what's on the other side."

"You know that may just work. If you're up to it care to join me in the lab?"

Jess's eyes met Lee's. Turning she broke the contact for a second, she glanced back at Nelson. "Admiral, I like a word with the Captain. Could I meet you there?"

"Admiral," Crane walked toward the man. "I don't like this at all."

"Lee, take whatever precautions you deem necessary. You're the Captain." The Admiral turned swiftly attaining the spiral stairs, rounding the first curve. "And, Doctor Sutton, I'll see you in the lab." as he rushed up the steps.

"Chief, I want a twenty four hour team of armed guards on this thing." Crane motioned to Sharkey. "See to the posting and have the crash doors secured. I don't want anyone in or out without permission."

"Aye, Skipper. I'll get right on it."

"And Chief, if that thing so much as ripples, notify the Admiral or myself immediately."

"Aye, sir." Sharkey turned to set up the guard detail.

After everyone had departed the nose, Jess and Lee were alone. "I guess dinner will have to wait, Lee."

"It seems so." Lee laid his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're up to this? Doc wants you to rest that leg."

"I've been resting all day. I'll be fine."

"Well, after you're finished in the lab, if you're not too tired, we can meet in my cabin for a late meal. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice. But it may be awfully late."

Crane lowered his voice, so he wouldn't be overheard by the control deck crew. "That's okay. You have to eat. I'm going to be in the control room for a while longer, I suspect with this thing," Crane eyed the anomaly. "Holding us in place, no one will be sleeping much tonight. Now go and help Admiral Nelson. I'll be in the control room for a while."

Jessica turned away from the control deck, whispering. "I wish I could kiss you." Lee looked down, his expression lightened her heart.

"Me too. There will be time later," he continued to smile as she climbed the stairs.

Jessica leaned over the rail. "Just so there is a later."

Lee's face broke out in an unguarded smile, the one Jess loved so much. "You can bet on it."

 **o0o**

Jess slipped into Lee's cabin. "Are you going off watch soon?" Shaking her head, she smiled. "And, yes, I'm aware, you're the Captain. You don't have an official watch." Lifting her crinkling eyes upward, "you know what I mean."

"Well, I am now. I'm going to take a break after we eat. I'll get a couple hours sleep and return to the control room. At the moment, we are going to eat. I did promise you dinner...control room later."

"You do have plenty of good reliable officers aboard. Can't one of them take over for you?" Wrapping her arms around him. She reached up placing a light kiss on his warm lips.

Returning the kiss, drawing it out longer, reluctantly he pulled away, saying, "enough of that." He sighed. "You know the only one I really trust right now to handle this crisis is Chip and he needs rest as well. Besides this boat is my responsibility. As you pointed out, I am the Captain."

"Aye, aye, sir." Looking at the table, Jess lifted a couple of lids. "Looks good, I am hungry after being cooped up in that lab for hours with nothing to eat but sandwiches and cold coffee."

Turning she gazed up, noticing for the first time how drawn Lee seemed. "you do look tired." She said softly, reaching she stroked his face lightly.

"I am somewhat tired. I'm also sorry, nothing has gone as planned," seating himself at the small table.

"Well, then, we should make the best of now." Handing him a napkin, "We eat and then to bed with you." Her smile broadened.

"What?" His eyes wide with innocence. "Turning into a mother hen, are we?"

"Yes, when you need one." Jess never pushed Lee but at times he needed a bit of encouragement to take care of himself.

After he kissed Jess goodbye, he removed his tie and shoes, then loosened his collar before pulling down the covers of his bunk. He sighed making himself comfortable. He slid into a restive sleep. Similar to the sea itself, the boat, never actually rested. At all stop she had a rhythm. From time to time, he would stir, barely audible noise passively dropping into his range of hearing. Picking up the trickle of passing crew, out in the corridor, carrying out their third shift duties. In his twilight sleep he became aware of closer sounds, someone or something had intruded into his cabin. "Jessica?" he called.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 6**

A blue white flash erupted from the anomaly. Doctor Constance Profus stepped lightly through the bright opening onto the deck of Seaview's observation nose, immediately immobilizing the two guards on duty. Lifting a small device, Doctor Profus flashed two light pulses towards the control room. Creating a dimensional phase shift. Within the established altered state, the crew appeared as if they were frozen. Totally unaware of the intruders. "Mage?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mage, you and Relet take these two back to Doctor Tenna." Constance Profus pointed to the two guards on the deck." Garda, you go to the reactor controls, get us a fuel sample. The rest of you come with me, we will find Captain Crane."

The insertion team walked through the silent corridors of Seaview. "Ah, the Captain's quarters," Doctor Profus announced. "The schematics of the boat were accurate." Slowly she turned the knob, gliding open the door.

As the door eased open a bright ray bathed Crane in a brilliant green light, dropping him into the dimensional phase the intruders occupied. Unable to move, the strength of the ray held him in place, the paralysis affected all four limbs, while it effortlessly lifted him from his bunk. Trying to shout he realized he had lost the ability to speak as well. However his mind remained functionally aware of all that was happening. Fear flooded over Lee, cold settling deep in his stomach. Rotating his eyes, he glimpsed the silent device as it ran across his form. It's eerie green glow, scanned him from head to toe. "Exceptional specimen, healthy, strong, excellent for body replacement." Profus remarked to her companions.

As the words ' _body replacement_ ,' registered, Lee's pulse picked up and further increased to panic. He fought back terror and dread as the unseen force encompassed him, his body hovered, suspended in midair, several feet above the steel deck. His abductors guided his form through Seaview's corridors, the dim light he perceived faded as they spirited him away into the blackness of the anomaly.

 **o0o**

The alarms sounded as the computer continued to announce in its flat metallic voice. "Blood pressure forty over twenty. Heart rate twenty. Oxygen saturation twenty percent." Abruptly the alarms cut off. The voice gave a final pronouncement, "Subject's biologic functions have ceased."

"What happened?" Tenna rushed through the opaque glass doors.

"Neither subject survived the procedure, sir. Subject one had a defined congenital defect and was not able to sustain continuous heart function during the procedure. "The tech stood interpreting the informational display on the computers main monitor as she spoke. Subject two, according to the computers analysis deemed incompatible."

"Very well, have the bodies removed. Take them back to the sub." He waved a hand at the orderlies. "See they are taken through the gate." Tenna quickly turned on the men. "Wait. Put them in holding room two, we may have another shortly."

"Yes, sir. Holding room two." The personnel rolled the gurneys containing Seaview's dead crew members down the corridor to 'Holding Two.'

"Our next subject is being prepared in room four, you are needed there."

"Yes, Doctor." The tech turn and walked to the individual monitor screen. "I need to enter the final report and I'll assist."

 **o0o**

Crane found himself laying in a dark room, stripped of his uniform. His surroundings were filled with blinking lights, accompanied by a subtle hum of electronic equipment running in the background. Banks of cold metal consoles, ceramic and glass panels covered the walls around his position in the center. The electrical boards radiated soft light, all glowed, peeking out from the peripheral darkness in the room. "Analysis complete, optimizing *nanites," the tech focused on the glowing computer screen.

"Activate the nanites." Doctor Tenna ordered.

The tech touched the required setting. "Activating now Doctor." She depressed the controls on her panel causing the amber liquid to brighten. It suffused with a white light, the fluid began to slowly fill the pod." Continuously checking the readouts, "Nanites active, Doctor."

"Mage inform me when the procedure is complete and prepare for complete immersion." Doctor Tenna then quietly proceeded from the room.

The liquid began to creep up the sides of his skin. Crane could feel a presence. Clearing his throat he found he had a voice. "What are you doing to me? Where are you?" Struggling to see. "I know someone is here."

Mage came closer to Crane, standing by the Captain.

"Can you help me?" Crane's eyes pleaded with her. It was an appeal rendered in a heart wrenching tone.

Speaking in a hush, in order not to be overheard. "What can I do? I have no power here, I am only a technician."

"Can you get word to my boat, the Seaview? Just a message to Admiral Nelson. Tell him where I am."

She paused, appearing to consider her options. Reluctantly she said, "I can try. What message do you wish me to convey ?"

"Where is this place?" Crane asked.

"You are in House Parest, it's the main medical facility. Located in district one."

"I don't understand. House, what house? Medical facility?"

"Yes, you are a replacement for our Director, Semus Parest. He is old and in need of a new body."

Lee sucked in a swift, scared breath, as a cold chill ran through him. _'Where am I?'_ "Is this earth?"

"Yes, earth. But not your time."

"What?" Crane gasped, hardly believing what was happening. "Can you get word to Nelson?" He clenched his teeth, suppressing an urge to scream. The Captain's emotion held on the razors edge of panic. Hearing the shaky desperation in his own voice, he drew a breath to steady himself, "to Seaview?"

"I will try." The door open and Doctor Tenna reappeared. Mage backed away from the table shaking her head, no, a clear indication she was frightened by the man. "Doctor, the sequence is almost complete."

Crane tried to fight his way out of the dark nightmare, his limbs paralyzed, his body burned, every fiber of his being was on fire. The direct result of whatever they had done to him. To Crane such a degree of vulnerability was terrifying, very nearly impossible to bear. Mercifully the darkness clouded his eyes and he lost consciousness.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 7**

The sound was heard throughout the control room. A loud shriek accompanied by a muffled gasp. The sound resonated through the partially closed crash doors, leading to Seaview's nose. Simultaneously the control room crew rose from their posts, attracted by the demanding cry. Lieutenant Dave Windsor shouted, "Stay at your post!" He walked forward depressing the controls that operated the crash doors, further opening the panels, cautiously stepping through.

Picking up the mic, "Sickbay medical emergency in the observation nose."

"This is Jamieson, on my way."

"Control room to the Captain." He waited a few seconds and repeated his request. "Control room to the Captain." Re-keying the mic to boat wide coms, "Captain Crane, you are needed in the control room."

Windsor cleared the mic again. "Admiral Nelson," the Lieutenant called over the com system. "Control room to Admiral Nelson."

Nelson tapped the intercom unit on his desk. "Yes, Mister Windsor, what's the trouble?"

"Sir, we have a situation in the observation nose. I'm unable to raise the Captain on the coms, sir."

"Have you tried a general call?"

"Yes, sir. There is no reply."

"Send someone to the Captain's quarters to check on him. I'm on my way."

The metallic foot falls announced Nelson's presence. As he negotiated the last curve of the steps, he blanched at the sight of the two dead crewmen crumpled on the deck. "Chip, what's going on here?" Nelson demanded just as the XO cleared the metal doors.

"Just arrived, sir. Lieutenant Windsor notified me when he was unable to reach the Skipper." The XO's face carried a worried cast.

"Doc?" Nelson questioned.

Jamieson pivoted to give Nelson a brief glimpse. "One moment Admiral," as he continued his examination. "Take the bodies to sickbay." Standing he called for the gathering crew for assistance. Turning directly to face the Admiral, "there dead, sir." Rubbing his hand across his face, "Damned if I can tell you why. I'll need to do a complete autopsy to determine the exact cause of death."

"Okay, Doc, call when you have something. Chip, I'm going to check on Lee." The Admiral ascended the spiral staircase and Chip partially opened the crash doors. He had to return to the worried crew in the control room, aware they could probably read his concerned expression along with the Admiral's grim face.

"Mister Morton?" The Chief approached the XO, voice low, seriously asking. "What's going on? Harris and Jenson, are they really dead, sir?"

The Chief's acute distress became obvious to the XO. "I'm afraid so, Chief. Don't ask me why, because I don't have an answer for you."

"Sir, what do I tell the men? There will be questions."

"Chief, I honestly don't know and until the Doc does his autopsy of both bodies, we won't have any answers." He patted the shorter man on the shoulder seeing his bleak expression. "Try to keep the scuttlebutt to a minimum. We don't need any wild rumors floating about."

"Aye, sir," acknowledging the XO automatically. It came down to him to try and follow orders. He would always, at least try to obey, even though he knew how difficult this task would be.

"Nelson to control room." The Admiral keyed the intercom from the Captain's empty cabin.

"Morton here, Admiral," came the crisp reply.

"Crane is not in his cabin." Nelson said shortly. The Admiral rubbed the base of his neck, hesitating a moment. "Chip, initiate a search, we need to find Lee."

"Aye, sir." Morton's brows furrowed, hearing the underlining stress in the Admiral's tone.

Chip snapped his next command, bitter over the deaths of his crew and worried over Lee's unexplained disappearance. He moved to Windsor. "Keep the crash doors shut. No one goes in or out without express permission. I want guards placed at the top of the stairs and here at the doors. Is that clear?"

Windsor's blue eyes held noticeable concern. "Aye, sir," Coming to attention. With a calm voice, opposite to how he felt. "Mister Morton," he asked tentatively, "what about Captain Crane?"

Chip turned and addressed both men. "We've started a search. No sign of him. Chief. Take more men. Do a full scale search. If he is on this boat, we need to find him."

A smile broadened on Sharkey's face, "Aye, sir." Now that was more like it, something he could get his teeth into. Optimistically he affirmed. "We'll find him, Mister Morton." The Chief turned away and caught Kowalski's eye. "Find a relief for your duty station, you're joining the search party to find the Skipper."

"Okay Chief." He scowled. "You know all the guys are going to grill us for information."

"Ski, we don't have any answers, yet. The Admiral and Mister Morton will let us know when they know something." Grabbing a sidearm from the locker, Sharkey passed one to Ski taking one for himself. "Lets get going." They walked quickly out the aft hatchway.

"Chief, what if the Skipper is hurt or something?" Kowalski connected the deaths of his fellow crew to the Skipper's disappearance. _'What if we don't find him, what then?'_

"In that case Ski we search that much harder. Now stop flapping your jaw and start looking." Together they headed down the companionway to join the search teams.

Morton sighed as Sharkey led Ski from the control deck, wishing he could have told the Chief and the men more. He knew the chatter even now traveled through Seaview.

 **o0o**

Jamieson keyed the mic to the Admiral's cabin. "Admiral?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Can you come down to sickbay? I've found something you need to see."

"On my way." Nelson rushed through sickbay's door. "Doc, do you know what killed Harris and Jenson?

"Yes, Harris died from cardiac arrest. Jensen was different, he had massive blood clots throughout his blood stream, causing extensive organ failure. That said, it's not the reason I called you down here. Have a look at this." Jamieson produced a flat, rectangular device from his desk. Handing it to the Admiral, "I found it hidden in Jensen's clothing."

"What is it?" Nelson look puzzled, turning it over in his hand. Before Jamieson could answer an image flickered across what appeared to be a screen, similar to a monitor. A close up of a young woman's face came into view, a video. It was accompanied by a female voice.

 _'This message is for Admiral Nelson. I am a servant of the House of Parest. I work in the CLMC as a technician. This contact is on behalf of your Captain Crane and your dead personnel. They both died due to the effects of incompatibility. Captain Crane however is a genetically suitable match. He is here in our complex as a result of that compatibility and is slated for DMS, shortly thereafter for replacement, a procedure from which there is no coming back. If you want to save his life, to assure his continued existence...'_ The young woman turned her head to be sure no one watched her record the message. Turning back, her expression turned urgent. _...come soon. I do not know how long he will be safe. Use the gateway on Seaview. At the end of this message I have included needed information you will require to breach security and enter the complex.'_

Taking a deep breath. _'My name is Mage_. _If you are asking yourself why I would do this, the answer is simple, I am a soldier of the Resistance, fighting against the ruling houses. Remember the timing is critical._ Abruptly the image cut off.

Following the video message were, as promised, all the intelligence needed to rescue Lee, it also included a structured time line. "Well, that explains a great deal." Nelson's skin paled, disbelief written across his face, his thoughts so unsettled by the information learned in the message. The Admiral stared at the screen even after the video stopped, leaving him with many more questions than answers.

"Admiral, what are you thinking?" Pausing, Jamieson took in a slow even breath. He moved closer to Nelson, "Do you believe her?

"Doctor, I don't know. However, Lee is missing. I must consider the possibilities. Seaview has been searched from stem to stern with no sign of Crane. It's as though he has disappeared into thin air."

"How could anyone get aboard without being noticed, aside from tripping every alarm on the boat?"

"Again, I can't answer that question. I have to admit the technology sitting in the observation nose is more advance then anything I have ever encountered. Who can say what these people can accomplish."

"You believe the message?"

"Yes, Doctor it seems that I'm beginning to."

"You're going to attempt a rescue then..."

"We must free Seaview. Rescuing Crane goes along with that goal. And, if I don't try to bring Lee Crane home, it would be an unimaginable loss. It's that simple." Without another word Nelson strode out of sickbay. Achieving the corridor, he climbed up the companionway. The Admiral advanced to the nearest mic, "Mister Morton, order all search teams to stand down."

"Sir?" Came the confused reply.

"I know where the Captain is. I can't explain over the coms. Chip, please meet me in my quarters."

"On my way Admiral."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 8**

The last thing Lee remembered in his liminal state was struggling to breathe while rushing liquid flowed into his lungs. Vague awareness returned, he remembered being trapped and lowered into the yellow liquid as it bubbled up around him. He remained partially conscious, wanting desperately to call out but couldn't. His mind drifted again in a semi darkened world, flights of fragmented images folded in and out, neither here nor there - fleeting mental glimpses of the N.I.M.R. Seaview being the only exception. In the murmuring darkness, Crane envisioned a grey boat, a Captain's cabin. He knew he needed to meet someone, be somewhere, but he could not remember. Images flitted across Lee's mind, coalesced into his life, Harry, Chip, his crew, all stayed clear. Lee's O.N.I training had taken over, his mind began to dissociate itself from his surroundings, a learned survival technique.

He could feel the fine wires, with their contact points, small sensors bit deep into his skin, the web encircled his flesh. His heart pumped circulating blood, his lungs expanded filling not with air but with liquid. The amber fluid fed nutrients directly into his system via his lung tissue. The liquid bubbled around him with an ebb and flow, continuously being filtered. The oxygenated fluid kept him alive, slowing his metabolism, preserving him in a state of near stasis. He tried to move, struggled to extricate himself, he gained no advantage. Fighting, his muscles wouldn't obey his commands. As he sought release through any means, attempting escape from the loneliness of his waking nightmare. His eyes opened then closed. He let go of all thought allowing himself to drift again. He withdrew, retreating deep into his memories, passing through shadows of familiarity. In his mind he found the freedom to venture where he chose. Escaping from the misery he was living.

Instinctively Lee's mind clawed up again to a semi-conscious state. Days, hours, minutes had no meaning; Lee had no conception of the passage of time. In Crane's mind the flow and changes of the world outside his prison ceased to exist. He struggled to open his eyes only to see surreal shadows gliding past, as if across an enormous distance. He caught the faint ripple of a familiar voice, and a face with piercing blue eyes, the face of Harriman Nelson. Lee fought to focus. What little remained of his rational mind told him it was impossible. He must be hallucinating. Wishful thinking, false hope or not, he renewed his effort, desperate to see the face again. Lee searched for the image of Harry, _'He had not forgotten me.'_ As the idea formed, it began to float away, not able to grab hold of the thought. It simply dissolved, all reason swept away by the dark fog that encompassed his thoughts. He closed his eyes, once again retreating into his memories.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 9**

It had been hours since Crane had been taken. Nelson tried to sleep but couldn't rest despite Doc's encouraging medication. According to the message, the rescue party had to wait until the appropriate time to traverse the gateway. He had tested the device he and Doctor Sutton had built with the use of the boat's extensive variety of spare parts. The device weaken the field just enough. It would allow the rescue party to breach the barrier.

So as he waited. He worried over Lee. It nagged at him. The Admiral profoundly felt the Captain's absence, as if a part of him was missing. The boat and the crew functioned adequately without her Skipper, but Seaview felt off balance.

"It may be our only hope to releasing Seaview and rescuing the Captain," Nelson urged. "Chip, the sooner we're gone, the sooner we'll find Lee, and free Seaview." Touching Chip shoulder, "We'll be back."

The expression in Chip's blue eyes grew serious. " I hope so, sir. We don't want to lose you both." But the cold warning in his gut showed no sign of letting up. "Good luck, sir."

Jess stepped up to Nelson, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed his cheek. Pulling back, her eyes met his eyes. "Stay safe and bring Lee back to where he belongs. Good luck, Harry."

"That certainly is my intention. And, thanks, we'll need all the luck we can come by." The XO's distress concerned him, however, especially at a time when he could not distract himself with worry over the crew. Morton would need to handle the men. This is not the time to start second guessing his decisions. He had to admit to being nervous and a little on edge. "Chip, be prepared to move when we return, I intend to free Seaview."

With the operation underway, the rescue party passed through the force field. Nelson slid his fingers, then his hand through the barrier. As he did, he experienced a sharp tingle wash over his skin as it came in direct contact with the dampened field. The sensation was more of an annoyance then one of pain. Passing the threshold the light of the boundary enveloped them drawing them in at a steady pace until their feet stepped onto the ramp. Nelson fingered his handheld device which held an accurate representation of the C.L.M.C. facility, displaying their location. As he did there were several bangs accompanied by a thump as the large doors parted allowing them entry.

Nelson turned to Kowalski and Jamieson, his weapon drawn. "My source indicated the gate room will be unmanned. The only guards on this level are the single moving patrol plus a pair on the entrance to this facility. Keep sharp."

Nelson examined the panels in the wide room dotted with displays, consoles and numerous monitors. "Ah, here we are, this should disable the security system." He touched several controls, listening for alarms, but no sirens sounded. "That should do it." The view on all the screens were blank and one light blinked, indicating the Tesseract remained in standby mode. Nelson could only hope it would stay in standby until they returned.

The electronic message urged speed, implying that Crane still lived. But for how long? Harry counted on finding Lee, alive, well aware he'd put Seaview and the crew at risk by attempting this rescue first ahead, of freeing the boat. _'But If I didn't try to get him back, he'd loose his soul along with Lee Crane's life.'_

Two guards passed their counterparts in front of the door to the gate room, a nod of recognition passed between the Tesseract guards, however the four men exchanged no information. The two man team continued on their designated patrol route along the corridor. At the end of the hall the two guards turned the corner and fell out of view.

Kowalski fired a tight sonic stun weapon at one guard while Nelson took out the other. Both guards dropped to their knees. The team dragged their limp bodies back into the room. "There should be two more guards on this level. We need to wait until they circle back," the Admiral whispered.

They waited as the remaining pair of guards turned out of sight, as they rounded the far corner heading back, retracing their original path. Kowalski and Nelson employed the sonic weapon again. After which the two guards instantly collapsed to the floor. Gripping the fallen sentries they also pulled them into the gate room.

Certain all obstacles had been removed, Nelson extracted a small device reading the screen, getting his bearings. "This way, we go this way, until we come to double doors with a numerical keypad."

Grey corridors met the team. They passed med bays lining one side of the passageway. Across the hall were large floor to ceiling window panels. The clear glass offered a splendid view of the city below. From high above the city glittered with life, appearing as pinpoints of light. At this height the dots showed as though they were grains of sand. Rugged cliffs could be seen in the distance, the lowering sun cast the cliffs into a mass of deep purple shadows. Giant boulders rose from the sea like massive sentinels around an intricately constructed web. The network formed a globe shaped force field surrounding the entire city. Air ships were tethered to moorings above the interlaced electrical webbing.

On approach to the doors, the Admiral pulled out an electronic device placing it over the security panel. The instrument began to sequence the numbers, it searched for the correct numerical arrangement. Progression of the correct code appeared in green on the top of the screen. A whoosh of air could be heard as the doors parted into a large circular room.

The bodies were suspended in amber liquid, waiting for harvest. Sparsely clothed individuals all lay in separate coffin like tanks, completely submerged in the yellowish thick fluid. Tubes and thin wires hung from the ceiling running through small openings in the otherwise sealed tanks. Set beside every tank were computer controls that operated each unit. The room contained hundreds of human forms immersed in a type of stasis. A grotesque sight, all awaiting their new hosts. Every morsel of Nelson's being shuddered in revulsion.

Nelson gave a stifled gasp, his voice a little shaky and it hit him all at once. "Oh God, Will. It's Lee." Nelson scanned overhead; numerous connections snaked down from high above reaching through the clear case, ending their journey embedded into the transparent chamber. Inside lay Crane's still form in the amber liquid, bubbles gently agitated all around him. All the connections supplied the much needed life support necessary for his body to continue functioning. The filtering liquid regulated nutrients supplying much needed oxygen. Lee's chest rose and fell, sluggishly breathing in the substance that suspended the Captain.

Jamieson came up beside Nelson, holding a scanning device; he ran it along the length of the tank. Doc concentrated on the colored light as they flashed out a pattern. "He's still alive, Admiral. His heart rate is exceptionally low. All vital functions reduced but active." Realization registered on the doctor's shocked face. "He's only subliminally aware, we may register peripherally. They're all in a light form of stasis," motioning throughout the large circular room. "All for the purpose to be replacements." The room was redolent with the scent of pure oxygen, the vapor being a by-product of the *perfluorocarbon suspension.

Nelson became still, serious, all his attention concentrated on the computer panel, examining carefully all the displays, all the connections linked to the stasis tank. He studied the instrumentation closely before taking any action that would start the extract process. "If I can decipher this panel, learn how it works, we can safely remove Crane."

"Admiral, if we don't bring him out correctly he could suffer either heart failure or brain damage. We need to proceed carefully."

As the Admiral continued to survey the panel of the unfamiliar computer controls, he suddenly felt the sensation, an awareness of being watched. The hair on his neck suddenly began to rise, a sick feeling took him as he turned, gazing through the receptacles amber liquid. His eyes were caught, he stared in disbelief into the pleading eyes of Lee Crane. Horror filled him, striving to push out the words, "My God...Will, he's conscious."

Doc employed the scanner again. "His brain is exhibiting occipital alpha waves, Admiral, the Skipper is semiconscious."

Ice ran down Nelson's spine as he witnessed Jamieson's troubled expression, displaying his all too apparent concern for Lee. The Admiral pushed all other matters aside, he required a clear head to understand the computer console and free Lee.

 **o0o**

Naked, shaken and disoriented Crane shuddered and the shivering increased as he was helped out of the liquid. He shook until he thought he'd shake himself apart, a state he had little control over. He sucked in a breath, hugging his arms about himself as the chill ran straight to his bones. He wanted to scream, yet he could scarcely draw enough breath to simply breathe. Lee's mind and body were a confused mass of overloaded circuits. As his body quivered, tears formed in his eyes attributed to pain and weakness. Nausea rushed up in his throat as he started to remember, the pieces slipping disturbingly into place.

Nelson wrapped a supportive arm around Lee sitting him upright. "Kowalski, look in the adjoining rooms for something to cover the Captain," Urging Crane into a seated position, "Lee, it's me, it's Nelson. Can you hear me?" Crane attempted a coherent reply, instead a trembling moan escaped.

Refocusing, "Harry?" Lee croaked out, his eyesight blurry.

Tenderness washed through the Admiral, all at once, as he peered in to Lee's sad hazel eyes. Nelson gently wiped the Captain's face. "I'm right here, Lee. You're all right."

A tremor shook his voice sounding raspy from breathing the perfluorocarbon. He gasped, "Admiral how," he paused breathless, "did you - find me." His lungs throbbed and burned from breathing the liquid for so long, his heart thundered in his chest. Turmoil swam in his mind, confusion, anger all followed by his fear.

Ski held up a blanket and blue hospital scrubs, "Admiral, I found a blanket and these." Nelson took the blanket and began rubbing Lee dry, hoping to imbue sufficient warmth into Crane's frozen limbs. "Now, that happens to be a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Lets get you dressed and get you out of here." With Jamieson's help the three men quickly dressed Crane in the scrubs.

"I...don't even know where here is?...blur in my mind." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Suffice it to say we received a rather interesting message. It contained a curiously disturbing story." Nelson pressed Lee's shoulders carefully, gently. "We're doing all we can."

"Ski, scout ahead," Nelson ordered. As he held tight to Crane, "Lee, can you walk? We must leave now." Nelson and Jamieson endeavored to steady Lee on his feet. "Let's try."

"Sir, the corridor is clear," whispered Kowalski.

"She did..." Lee muttered faintly, as he took in a breath through clenched teeth. He desperately wanted to move - get away from this place. The shivering had slowed, he stumbled to his feet by instinct and help from Jamie and the Admiral. Lee's vision started to clear as he attempted a first step. When his feet took his weight, he found it hard at first to keep control of his legs. "Yes, I think so." Lee's hands clenched from chill and discomfort.

"Okay, Doc. Let's get moving."

The group hadn't gone far when the shock and pain combined to defeat even the Captain's normally robust strength, robbing him of his resilience. Lee tried to ride the waves of pain and dizziness, eventually becoming too much.

"Admiral, we have to stop." Doc said quietly.

Lee drew in a sharp breath, "Admiral." He had no need to voice his immediate distress, his hooded eyes said it all.

Nelson glanced down the long hall and then to Crane. Lee began to shake again. His whole body shivered with reaction. The nausea becoming more apparent. His legs weakened, he sank to the floor. Lee reached out, clutching Nelson's green knit sweater, taking firm hold, not letting go of the contact. "It's all right, Lee. We can rest for a minute."

The Admiral rubbed Lee's shoulders hopefully conveying reassurance. "We're going to get you home." Nelson thought of Crane as a son, and knew his feelings were returned. Crane always displayed strength, facing any dangers, never losing his self-confidence or control. No matter how difficult, he would not give up, never giving way to seemingly insurmountable obstacles. Nelson admired him for his strengths, hoping those qualities would see him through this horror as well.

Lee raised his eyes to Nelson's, a weak smile crossing his lips, and he nodded his awareness. "Aye, sir." A trembling swept through him once again. Lee Crane felt so tired, so cold, almost too tired to care. But the Admiral had come for him even as he thought all was lost. Harry had come. Crane's weakness vied with his strong need to continue on. He tried to endure, finding a small reserve of energy, he began to rise. _'No matter how difficult I will continue.'_ They were so close, too deeply committed to stop now.

 **o0o**

"Sir!" The security guard exclaimed as his camera feeds suddenly shut down, the displays to the monitors, all going blank. "What the Hell?" He began touching controls on the console directly in front of him, trying to determine what had gone wrong, of prime importance, how to correct the problem.

"It must be a problem with the main control unit." The other security guard stated.

"We need to call it in," both men attempted to rectify the situation from their station. "It can't be resolved from here."

"Degan to control. We've lost all the cameras outside of Tesseract, sir."

"Did you check with the controller?"

"Yes, sir," the second guard assured over the com system. "Several times. We are rebooting the system now."

"Did the automatic alarm go out to that section?"

"Yes, sir. The moment the system went out. The call was transmitted to Tesseract control on that level."

"Very well. Alert all principles, as well as the headquarters. I'll notify Doctors Tenna and Tau."

"Yes, sir."

 **o0o**

Knowing their return course would be difficult, Nelson felt Crane's complete trust in him. Nevertheless they needed to press on. Firmly he took Lee's hand, pulling the younger man's arm across his shoulders, drawing him upright. Nelson gathered Crane into his arms. "We need to move. This way."

Fear made Lee's heart pound fiercely. It echoed in his ears. His head began to swim. He tried to focus his mind on Nelson and escape. Lee took a deep breath, biting his lip. With support from Nelson and help from Jamieson, Crane pushed up, ascending shakily on to his feet. The exertion tore at him, a wave of blackness washed over him, he felt as if he would be dragged down again.

 **o0o**

The last leg of their journey took longer than expected due to Crane's considerably weakened condition. Approaching the portal room they heard the guards running towards them, closing quickly on their location.

"Ski, get that door open, fast!" Nelson shouted, while he continued to hold tight to Crane.

Jamieson stood closest to the aperture. He reached back for the Captain. Lee's throat constricted, he couldn't speak, going deathly white again. He felt the blood drain out of his face and the strength abandoned him as he slid away from Nelson. The Captain's hands dug more deeply into the Admiral's sweater as he went down. Despite his valiant efforts to stay on his feet, in the face of the enemy, the shaking, fatigue and the cold, completely exhausted him. He found himself slipping to the floor.

At that very instant, a certainty swept through Nelson. He would not make it. "Go! Leave me. Get Crane out," shouted Nelson. "Get away from here."

A pair of doors designed to block passage through the aperture slid open, allowing Jamieson and Ski to rush through. Nelson shoved the Doctor towards the opening, shouting, "Get word to Morton, we need help, follow the original plans." He hesitated, adrenaline strung Jamieson's nerves, enough to leave him uncertain. Only seconds past as Jamieson and Ski stepped through, leaving behind the Admiral and the Captain.

An instant later, the large room filled with guards, surrounding Nelson and Crane. All their weapons trained on the two men. "Stop, you have nowhere to go."

Jamieson crossed over the ramp in time to see the barrier close behind him. He caught a glimpse of Nelson and Crane as they were recaptured.

 **o0o**

"Close the shield doors," came the shout from the doorway. But it was too late, Jamie and Ski had made it through. By now they were on Seaview.

"Stop!" Tenna ordered sharply, he bellowed into the sudden silence. "Stop right there, Admiral!" Tenna took an easy stance and said, "Admiral Nelson, thank you for the return of our property. Don't try to escape. I've called for additional security." Deep black eyes bored into the cold blue of his quarry as the men stood toe to toe. Doctor Eustace Tenna was tall with strong features, he had a straight nose, and a well-trimmed beard. His cold and unfriendly eyes yielded an intelligence containing no warmth. His dress resembled hospital garb, added to that, a blue lab coat. Although the man's age he found impossible to judge. The woman, Profus, seemed to be in her early thirties, well-trimmed muscular body, with jet black hair. Deep shadows cast around her steel grey eyes, adding to her pursed lips, this gave her a sharp seemingly uncommon appearance, completely unreadable.

Nelson thought the male's face reflected power. "Crane is not your property. He belongs to no one, certainly not to you!" Nelson glared at Tenna, with his eyes cold blue ice. Contempt was written on his face.

Tenna's eyes held Nelson, unflinching in a stony, forbidding silence. Not breaking contact. "He and all your crew have been chosen. They will serve us well as replacements. It is a privilege to serve the House of Parest."

"Take him to recovery." Rough hands grabbed Crane. Pulling him away from the Admiral. The Captain had no strength to resist, as he yielded to the fatigue once again. A cold sweat gathered across his body as Crane's hands were rent from Nelson's sweater. He began to shake from the shock, another uncontrollable wave of nausea and fear washed over him. A grey fog began to surround him as they dragged him out.

"Be careful you fools, he's valuable. Don't damage his body." Tenna reprimanded the guards, grumbling as they removed Crane. "Constance, see to the Captain." he ordered. "Admiral, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, sir. We'll be in the med bay. Recovery two, it's empty at the moment." Doctor Profus followed the guards, who had a hold of Crane, dragging him out. "Come, bring the Captain along." Constance ordered.

"We have nothing to say to one another." Nelson glanced around at the guards with distain. He worked to control his emotions, his voice growing tight with strain.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

 **o0o**

Nelson listened to the man because he needed him. Not as a friend or an ally. He needed Tenna. The man possibly could overlook a small detail, giving Nelson an opportunity to evade Tenna's intentions. He hoped to gain some insight into his and Lee's current circumstances. He needed a plan and a means of escape. Nelson, as a general rule, didn't dislike people. Dislike was never a useful tool, in business and in dealing with difficult personalities. He would feel his way through, most assuredly, attempting objectivity.

"We have a proposition for you, Admiral." Tenna waved a hand. "We can offer you extended life. All you could require for your research, all sitting at your fingertips. A mind like yours is of value to us. Think of all you could accomplish here, Admiral Nelson."

By no means trusting this man, "What do you want in return for this lavish offer?" Not feeling the least bit charitable towards Tenna.

"Captain Crane and your crew. They are exceptional specimens, excellent candidates for the replacement receptacles."

"There is no point to any of this, I will not bargain with human life or any life. Crane and the men aboard Seaview are not pawns in your game." Nelson held tight to his volatile temper. "You're wasting your time."

"Are you that comfortable with your position in this?" Tenna raised his eyebrow, a hard light in his cold eyes. "Do not fight us Nelson, you can't win. After all is said, we continue to hold your submarine and your Captain Crane."

"Say, I accept your offer. Can you give me your guarantee? Crane and my crew will not be harmed. I'll stay, you let Seaview and her crew go," wondering how long he intended to play along with this game, without losing control. Nelson folded his arms in front of his body in a defiant act.

"We have no intention of releasing Seaview. You see, we require Crane and your boat. As long as we have both, you will be more inclined to cooperate."

"What do you possibly want from me." He gave Tenna a surly stare. The longer he extended this, the more time he had to plan a way out.

"We require your assistance with our reactor. We require your fuel, to be exact. In addition, our reactor is in need of repair. Its basic circuitry is not that different from the one on Seaview. In your own time, you are the foremost expert on nuclear power. We require your expertise. Seaview will aid us in our search for additional fuel sources."

"We knew when and where Seaview would be, in time, by detailed logs of your Captain Crane. Our main objective: to appropriate Crane. Secondly: to test the fuel used by Seaview thus insuring us a needed supply of material, affording us continual operation. Thirdly: persuade you to help us with our reactor situation." Tenna paused. "I can assure you Crane and your crew will not be harm for now. I'm uncertain of how long we can delay, but I will try. You see, Admiral, I take orders as well. While my input is appreciated, in the end, I must follow the orders I am given."

 **o0o**

Lee Crane woke into the dark. His body and mind continued to feel overloaded. He knew he lay on an elevated soft surface. _'A bed maybe'_ , he thought, _'definitely not Seaview, but where?'_ He could hear voices nearby, arguing. His body ached, so much so he didn't care what they were arguing about. He contended to move, trying to turn over. The surface below him gave slightly, he lifted his head. Pain throbbed in his temples and his vision blurred. Reaching up, he rubbed his fingers across his brow, trying to ease the relentless pounding.

He tried to concentrate, to make sense of his jumbled memories. He had been on Seaview. A vision of a strange woman slid through his mind. Mage, her name was Mage. The memory led down long disjointed paths, to the liquid that surrounded him. The tank _, 'Oh God, the tank! Breathing in the liquid, he thought he would drown, but, he didn't! Harry was there too but how? Yes, the Admiral was there.'_ He remembered now. ' _The Admiral tried to get him out, a rescue. Running from this place but the guards caught us. Did they get Jamie and Ski as well?'_

Suddenly one of the voices caught his attention. He struggled to his senses, his head shot up, ignoring the pain that lanced at his temple. He blinked, drew his mind back from the place he had been. Struggling he managed a seated position, and listened. That voice sounded familiar: yes, that's the Admiral. He was quite sure now. He softly called out into the darkness, his voice raspy, "Admiral?"

No reply, he appealed a second time. "Admiral?"

He heard the voices again more clearly now, making sense, sinking in.

"Yes, Admiral, we have Crane. He is resting in one of our recovery rooms."

"I want to see him, now! I will not cooperate in any way unless I see Crane."

A shaft of light crept across the floor. It came from the door as it cracked open. Two guards walked through carrying strange weapons. Following close behind was a man in a blue lab coat and yes, Admiral Nelson. Crane's eyes widened, clouded with distress, fixed on the Admiral with a deep intensity. The clear hazel held great relief at seeing Harry again. "Admiral, what...what's going on? Where are we?"

"In good time, Lee. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Admiral." Lee's voice came out raspy and hoarse. "Sore, a bit tired, but okay." The two men just stared at one another, taking comfort in each other's presence. At least they were in this together. A complicated string of thoughts rushed through Crane's mind. His voice held the brittle edge of fear. "Where is this place? Who are these people?"

"Admiral, this can wait," the blue clad Doctor Tenna insisted. "Crane needs rest. I'll give him something to help him sleep, recover.

Nelson sounded sharp. "I don't think that's necessary." Adjusting his tone he rained in his objections, "I'm confident sedating him won't be necessary."

Lee felt the heat rise in his face. This was getting out of hand. "Stop talking over me!" Crane shouted indignantly, drawing the attention of both men as well as the guards. "I don't need anything to sleep." Anxiety welled up in Crane, he feared what sleep would bring. The nightmares would assuredly come, sleep suddenly having no appeal. Dark pleading eyes stared into Harry's, as the room became silent.

The distance between them evaporated, Nelson never breaking the connection. He responded, "I have no authority here, Lee." Turning his attention to Tenna. "It's Doctor Tenna's decision. My input may not be welcome," glaring back at Tenna.

"He is recovering from immersion, not a situation we are accustomed to, our original donors don't experience this...he needs rest. Admiral, I must insist," maintained Tenna.

Nelson implored, noting Crane's sudden flush of panic, "Let me talk to him, alone." Nelson added, "I believe I can convince the Captain that rest may be in his best interest, at the moment." Nelson's temper was barely controlled. "You can certainly give me five minutes."

"Very well, Admiral. You can have your five minutes." as Tenna walked to the door. He motioned to the guards. "Come."

As the door slid shut, "Lee, don't worry. I'll find a way to get us out. Assuming Jamieson and Kowalski returned safely." Nelson said, warning himself to be cautious.

Lee paled as his questions poured out." Admiral, what is this place? It looks like a hospital."

"You're not going to believe me but the question should be 'when'."

"What do you mean, when?" Crane didn't know what to think.

"It is a hospital complex from what I can determine, in the future. Host bodies are stored here as replacements for those few with the means to afford the procedure."

"What!" Crane sounded alarmed. Disturbed by the entire concept, Lee asked, "You don't mean...me?" Anger flashed through his mind as he rubbed his hand through his dark hair. Crane took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'm afraid so. You were taken for the clear purpose of replacement." The furrowed sandy brows expressed his deep concern and worry over Lee and their present circumstances.

Lee's shadowed eye's registered shock mixed with fear, however, the Captain swiftly masked his expression. "I do have a vague memory of a girl...saying something to that effect. Thought I was dreaming." His gaze steadied on the Admiral. He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "How do we get home?" His look, deadly serious. "Back to our own time and Seaview?"

The Admiral questioned before he spoke. ' _How much does he say? How much should he say? Not wanting to give Lee false hope but at the same time determined to get them both home.'_ "Just know we are both safe for the moment. As safe as we can be in this place."

Lee lay back on the pillows taking in a deep breath. His eyes showed understanding. He trusted Nelson with his life. Crane saw the resolve in the Admiral's eyes and could only guess what he had in mind. He could not speak of it, not here, not now, where they were surely being watched, and someone most definitely was listening. His tone dropped low, but the words were audible. "Understood, sir."

Sometimes it was his job to keep secrets and other times to worry but he always sought solutions. Nelson moved closer to the bed, touching Lee's arm. "Lee, you rest. Do what you are told. I have some assurances you will be unharmed." A tiny smile played around Harry's mouth, directed at Lee, conveying reassurance. As if to say. _'Lee, I'm coming back for you. I'll get us out of this...'_

Lee's thick dark lashes swept down, rising again with acceptance. For the moment Lee felt Nelson's reassurance's, as if the words had been spoken. Lee fought back his discomfort, and willed himself to relax. Seeing the strained expression in Harry's eyes, he lay back onto the bed with his disquieting thoughts. "Yes, sir. I'll try." Trust, evident in Lee's darkly veiled eyes, "I am a bit tired." Closing his eyes, he pretended to drift off.

Patting Crane's shoulder, he quietly walked out. Lee's uneasiness penetrated Nelson's rushing thoughts. He could hear the weight in Lee's words. _'I am the last person to offer platitudes to anyone.'_ Nelson thought as he walked from the room. _'We will get free I promise you, Lee.'_

 **o0o**

"Doctor Tenna you shouldn't have any more trouble with Crane. I have convinced him cooperation is in his best interest," giving Tenna what Nelson thought he would accept.

Tenna set his jaw, shooting Nelson a direct, cold stare. "I hope that's true, Admiral."

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions as one scientist to another?"

"Not at all Admiral, it could not do any harm. Shall we go this way? While you are here, you need a place to stay. What do you wish to know?"

While Tenna led the way they continued to talk. "To start with, what is this place? What do you do here?

"This is a life continuation facility, serving the House of Parest." He said it as if Nelson would understand the reference.

Nelson's eyes held a concerned expression. "You mean...a hospital?" Nelson quirked a sandy eyebrow.

"Not exactly. Here we continue the lives of the ruling individuals of our house."

"Only the ruling class." He said frostily, taking two measured breaths and refrained from expressing his opinion.

"And the persons in their service. The staff they deem necessary."

"I see." He realized he was getting a watered down version of the truth to insure his cooperation. His conversation with Doctor Tenna had become worrisome. Nelson buried his own emotion under his need to free the boat and help Lee. Loathing rose up in him, but whether it was in response to the man or the situation, he did not know.

"Yes, and I gather you disapprove." He gave Nelson a guarded stare. "No matter. Now I have a few questions you may be able to answer."

"How did you get through the shield and breach our facility with only a glitch registering on our security system?"

"We received a rather disturbing message on an unfamiliar electronic device from someone in this facility."

"May I see the device or ask the name of the sender?"

"They gave no name. As for the device. I don't have it with me," letting go a slow breath. Nelson began to suspect more treachery, the seeds formed in his brain as he spoke to Tenna. Thank providence, he had the presence of mind to have cleverly hidden the unit in a control panel, when it became apparent he would be captured.

"Well," Tenna sternly stated, clearly surprised, plus a little suspicious and he made no attempt to hide his distrust. "A full investigation shall be launched. You understand, Admiral? Can't have dissension among my staff. "

Possibly he could extract more information about their plans for Lee while Tenna's mind was distracted by the thought of a traitor. "Why Lee? What were your plans for him?" His questions all tossed together. "What was that room?"

"In answer to your first question. Your Captain Crane happens to be a compatible match for our Director who is in need of a new youthful body. His life holds no personal meaning to me. In point of fact, he's simply a means to an end. That is not to say, however, he is of great value to our Director."

Nelson knew Tenna witnessed the color drain from his face, blanching white. He recovered quickly."I assume a transfer of mind is involved. Why the bodies in stasis? Why not do the procedure immediately?" Nelson was horrified and intrigued at the same time.

"The host body must be processed to determine compatibility, correct imperfections, eliminate disease. This process is continued through the DMS, _Decreased Metabolic State_."

"If you have that capability, why not use that very procedure for the original identity?"

"That is done. But after a time it is not effective. The receptacle becomes unresponsive to the further introduction of nanobots."

"Nanotechnology is just a wild theory, conjecture."

"Not in our century. We have perfected the process. I have used them myself. Quite effective under most circumstances. Medical nanites are used for everything from making repairs at a cellular level, to increasing one's health and life span. The end result of all our procedures, the extension of life for many in this century. We employ a mild dampening field to slow the process and control the programming. Industrial nanites are used in the repair of delicate circuitry and other manufacturing processes. The nanite programming is extensive, all are encoded with self-replication, however we do not employ that programming when used in medical procedures. It is activated in only the industrial nanites."

"Effective I must say. Tell me? With the medical nanites how did you compensate for *friction in the blood?"

"The nanites have an electromagnetic field surrounding each nanobot causing their surface to be frictionless on an atomic level."

"What about the industrial nanites, why a self-replicating program?

"The nanites can sustain damage while working on industrial equipment, if one is lost to damage, it will shut down. In order not to lose efficiency the remaining nanites have the ability to compensate by supplying immediate replacements. Provided there is an energy source and material to draw from, the programming allows bots to use discarded material from their surroundings to replicate." Eyeing Nelson suspiciously, "Admiral, you are a clever man, my information is most thorough. Where are these questions leading?"

"If your information is that extensive, you know I am a scientist. I am simply interested in the scientific accomplishments of the human race since my own time."

There was a lengthy pause while Tenna reassessed the man in front of him. "You surprise me, your ability to breach our defenses, even with help, most impressive. I must say. Not, what I would have expected."

Nelson's eyebrow lifted, carefully, _'that explained a bit.'_ "What did you expect." At that precise moment he had no choice but to play along with Tenna, long enough to figure a way to outwit the man.

"Someone of lesser intelligence. No offense intended." Tenna, with a gesture, indicated a door beyond where they should move. Down the corridor another door opened. They stepped into a huge oval foyer. Built into the center of the floor, a fountain delicately flowed into a pond filled with, to his surprise, exotic Koi fish. Large trees grew in soil placed at the edges of the surrounding. Their branches stretched, reaching up to the sunlight that streamed through the glass panels, high above, placed in the ceiling. "This way, Admiral."

Nelson took it all in, with a bark of laughter. "None taken, Doctor." Long hallways split off in several directions. Taking the left branch, they entered an area that bustled with people. All coming and going, all dressed in what seemed to be a variety of staff uniforms. The corridor they walked appeared to be residential, small apartments interspaced with shops and restaurants. It reminded Nelson of a city street with a complete community nestled in this huge complex.

"I must admit to being skeptical at first of the plans laid out by my superiors. Until I met you, I couldn't see the advantage in requesting your help. My original goal was to simply secure Crane for the Director. I was blind to the value your presence could bring to our circumstances."

And now? Has your opinion changed?

"Yes, Admiral, I must admit it has, your competence is impressive." Tenna, motioning to one of the guards trailing the two men. "Admiral, I know you have many more questions, we must leave them until later." As they passed through the space, many people slowed nodding their head or simply moved aside politely. They turned continuing down a short hallway, where they approached four doors. Tenna reached to open a single door. It led to an apartment designed as an individual dwelling. "I must attend to my duties, you understand. I have many other patients. I hope you will be comfortable here."

"I'm sure I will." He wanted to see Lee again, if for no other reason than reassurance. In his mind he mapped the corridors leading to this apartment, in the event he would have need to go back over the same route to find Crane on his own. "When can I visit Crane? I'd like to check on him, see how he is doing."

"Possibly tomorrow. I will send security to guide you." Tenna opened the door to leave. " I will be posting a guard outside your door, just for security. You see, Admiral, I don't make the rules. Not to say my input is not considered. In the end I generally follow them. Until tomorrow, sir." With a wave of his hand he turned to depart.

 **o0o**

Harriman Nelson paced around the small room. Sluggishly he ran his hands over his face, massaged weary eyes in an attempt to shake off the exhaustion that had suddenly claimed him. His hair in disarray, tousled from combing one hand through it over and over, conditions playing havoc with his usually methodical mind. No ready answers had come to mind and too many questions swirled through his thoughts. The Admiral could certainly charm most anyone, take control of nearly all difficult and dangerous situations. However in this place, he felt unusually strained, out of his element. Nelson closed his eyes. An intolerable weight sat atop his shoulders. His stomach tightened with anxiety. Nelson sat at the small desk calming himself. He searched for a writing implement: finding one, he fashioned a diagram, from memory, of the route they had taken from the medical complex to the residential area.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 10**

"I understand that the growing presence of the resistance is causing concern."

Yes, Director it is. Everyone's on edge. I have received disturbing reports from my sources within the city. Major Nell, from the communications division, has intercepted a great deal of encrypted communiqués. Their origin is between the different rebel factions. There's no leeway left in the situation. We need to be prepared."

"Let me guess, it is the resistance leader, Tackur." He sighed. "Eustace, change is coming," the old man explained. "I need to be ready. I need to be strong again, and, you listen to, too many rumors. They are but a small faction of dissidents. They have been spreading rumors for decades. No one listens."

"Yes Director, along with many others. I'm afraid, with the help of the rebels, the people are forcing it upon us more and more every day. The time will come, and soon, each man will have to decide where their loyalties lie.

"It's not like long ago, Eustace. People were loyal to their ruling house. So long ago..." the memories were but faded now.

"Can't we reach an agreement, serve the need of both the people and the Holders, Director?"

"Ah, yes, in a perfect world. But ours is not a perfect world. It has been corrupted by greed, envy, desire. We are all filled with imperfections. Our people have become experts in avoiding commitment to our house." The Director chuckled, coughing from the effort.

"Those traits drive us to create great things." Eustace sighed as he moved closer to the chair.

"That Eustace, is not always the truth. However, now that our supplies are running low, the reactors are breaking down. We have no way to stop the change. You more than anyone should know it cannot be corrected, it requires great sacrifice and much bloodshed."

"I had hoped we could avoid needless destruction."

"What is your assessment, Eustace?" There'd been a long history of deception, in the cities and in the ruling houses, all vying to bring it all down around them. He could not undo the damage.

"Sir, I believe that it would be prudent to raise the level of security. But our security chief believes we may not have the forces necessary to repel such an attack." Tenna wanted to get ahead of the situation, before war breaks out in the city and a mutiny occurred within the House of Parest.

"Pull in every last man. Hold this complex." The Director's voice rose until he shouted in irritation.

"It will take a minimum of thirty hours for us to obtain such reinforcements and move them into position." Tenna informed Director Parest.

"Handle it yourself!" Semus exhaled loudly. "Am I correct in my assumption? You have not convinced Nelson to help us?"

"I can't get him to commit without assurances that Crane will be safe."

"I see," he breathed in disgust. "Give him, his assurances. It's that simple. You don't have to honor them. I fear my time is limited. You more than anyone knows how long I have waited for a compatible match. I need Crane now. Find a way." The Director's words were stern.

Eustace took a deep breath and sighed. "The Admiral is a difficult man to convince."

"I fear the Admiral's loyalty, honor and most of all his integrity are blinding him to the possibilities. Eustace, find a way to entice him to our side. Help us with the power plant. When he has complied, take Crane. It is a simple plan." The old man emptied the glass he was holding setting it on the nearby table. "I tire of this, this... You have your instructions, now go."

"I shall endeavor to reach an agreement with Nelson as quickly as possible. Nelson will ask for assurances regarding Crane and the crew of Seaview. He continuously implies that he will not bargain with Cranes life or the lives of the crew."

"I repeat, give him what he wants. Tell him anything he wants to hear. Then take Crane and the crew. Do it discreetly. By the time he learns the truth it will be too late," Semus barked, coughed again.

"Director." Eustace straighten his blue medical coat and moved towards the exit. "Good night Semus." He had what amounted to orders. It would be a difficult and delicate negotiation to which he had no guarantees, proceeding down that track to the inevitable conclusion, overshadowed by the coming conflict.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 11**

Steeling himself, Crane moved off the bed. He had been watching the patterns, the comings and going of the delivery and pickup of his meals. He had been calculating the timing of the guards, their shift changes. He was confident he could subdue the single guard outside his room making an escape. After he freed himself from his hospital room, where would he go? He didn't know the facility well enough to find a way out. But he had to try. He'd worry about his destination later, after he had gotten away. He stretched his arms, flexing a length of plastic tubing in his hands. _'I need a way to get the guard to open the door, to enter the room.'_ Looking around at the room's contents, he decided a loud noise should alert the guard, forcing him to investigate.

Crane, taking a deep breath scanned the room for inspiration. He tested a few pieces of equipment, pushing at a large piece set against the far wall. It started to wobble until it toppled to the floor, with a resounding crash. "That should do it," he said to himself, "now all I have to do is wait for the guard."

He positioned himself near the door. At this angle he could catch the guard from behind, throwing the tubing around the guard's neck. He heard the whoosh from the door as it opened. Lee jumped the guard, wrapping the tubing around the guard's throat. Crane held on for dear life as the man bucked wildly, knowing this was his single way out. Slowly the guard's thrashing stopped, and he sank to the floor. Quickly turning him over, Crane removed the pants and jacket. Once dressed he tied the man up with the same tubing he subdued him with, restraining him tightly.

A fast glance out the door told Crane the corridor and the immediate area were clear. He slipped out into the corridor moving at considerable speed away from his prison. Racing down several passageways, Lee attempted to remember the route the guards had taken to bring him here. _'Yes.'_ He recognized the double doors up ahead. This is the way they had brought him in. He was positive. Slipping through the doors, he realized he had yet to encounter any staff. The gate room occupied this level, he remember that much at least. _'Where are all the people?'_

In the distance he heard voices coming towards him, so he ducked into an empty room. Tucking himself behind the door, he listened for the small group to pass. _'That was close, I need to be more careful,'_ aware he had a ways to go before he could rest. He'd find the gate room. He would hide in a nearby room and wait for his chance.

Passing through the next intersection of corridors the colors on the wall abruptly changed. He was getting close. Lee didn't know what the color change indicated. Not long after alarms sounded all around him, quickly opening the closest door he spotted steps leading down. He dashed down the stairs, hearing the door he had just come through open again. The distinct scuffle of feet came close behind along with the voices of additional guards as they climbed the stairs towards him.

The guards shouted, "Halt! You have nowhere to go. Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

Realizing he had miscalculated, breathing fast, his face covered with beads of sweat, he was trapped, leaving no avenue of resistance, no escape." Lee made one more attempt rushing the guards ascending the lower stairwell. He knew they wouldn't kill him, they needed him alive. In mid stride he felt a sharp pinch in his upper arm and then one in the thigh. It was over. His desperate flight for freedom had failed, he had been caught. The drugs hit his system with a force. Lee's eyelids closed. He dropped to his knees, a blackness flicked around his eyes as he lost consciousness.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 12**

Nelson received a message postponing their meeting. Doctor Tenna had planned to help Nelson familiarize himself with the equipment in one of the many labs occupying the huge facility. Tenna pleaded the press of urgent business. The Admiral was led to a large circular room filled with electronic equipment and devices he hardly recognized. A young tech name Rennah had been initially sent to help Nelson. The boy, however, departed after a quick explanation of the basic function of each piece. Essentially one circuit of the room. The Admiral was left somewhat overwhelmed.

He couldn't afford confusion and scattered thinking. Nelson needed to plan, using calm communication to obtain the information he require to get both him and Crane out and returning them to their own time. Cleverly he questioned the young man, all disguised within inquires about the working of the assorted equipment.

Being placed in solitude was rare. Since his and Lee's apprehension in the Tesseract, he had been accompanied constantly by either senior staff, guards or both. Although two guards did stand watch outside the doors to this lab, Tenna encouraged Nelson to explore and test out the equipment and computer systems.

He had essentially been left to his own devices. Tenna had given him merely a cursory introduction to the equipment, nevertheless his curiosity had been peeked. Nelson leaned down to inspect a type of electronic microscope with an enhanced computer screen. So much smaller and more powerful than any he had ever seen. He heard a barely audible whoosh. He looked up in time to see a panel slide away from the white wall, a sliver of silver light slid across the floor. Stepping through the opening, illuminated by the ceiling lights, appeared a small woman.

Mage passed her hand over the light controls situated on the wall as she entered the small lab, closing the panel behind.

His guest scanned the area, tentatively moving towards Nelson. She glanced around the room suspiciously eyeing the door, not believing her good fortune. She was aware of the two guards in the corridor. She had taken a chance and did not wish to alert security of her presence. Her uniform and electronic badge identified her as a senior technician.

"Who are you? By your manner of entry, Doctor Tenna didn't send you. I'm fairly certain, no one from the staff would have sent you, either."

"No, Admiral. I'm the one who sent you the message. I have come to tell you that the resistance is planning an attack on this facility, and soon. This will create a disturbance in the routine at first, while our main force deals with the outside security agency. That's when I will try to get you out." Mage gave another glance at the door before activating the panel she came in through. "This room is acoustically sealed as are many of the other labs and recovery rooms. But if I am seen here they might ask interesting questions. Questions I do not wish to answer."

"I understand your concerns." Nelson heard that and his thoughts passed through his eyes. "What about the security surveillance." Nelson pointed to the far corner.

"I'd place them on a continuous loop before you entered the lab."

"I think you should be aware, my men aboard Seaview have my total confidence. A rescue mission is imminent. We could coordinate our efforts. It's my executive officer, Chip Morton. If he follows your original plan, my men will be arriving in a few hours." Nelson had no doubt at all that Chip would arrive.

"Understood, Admiral. I can put off our plan for only a short time. As long as we are in communication with the city, we could coordinate your escape with the taking of this facility. I will deliver your proposal. If it is agreed, we will delay, and await the beginning of your rescue operation. At that point we will implement our original plan. "She turned walking to the secret panel. "The top floor will be left unguarded, pulling reinforcements from the upper floors, sending guards to the affected area below. That will be your chance."

Nelson thought of all the information he yet required. "Mage, what is the closest accessible point along the corridor to the main control room of Tesseract?" He thought for a moment. "I mean from here. What corridors lead to the gateway itself."

"It is on the south side of the facility from here, it intersects with the main passageway. From there you take the furthest corridor. It is designated by color code. Passing through the arch the walls turn grey. If you pass that point without the proper chip encoded into your badge you will set off the alarms alerting the security force."

"Can you guide us through to the main passageway if we must leave from here?"

"I don't think it will be necessary. Doctor Tenna has a lab set up for you on the south side, in the restricted zone. It is a well-guarded area and it offers you easy access to the reactor facility, while being close to the city hub." She once again confirmed the position of the two guards. "I believe that is the project you will be assigned."

"If we make it to the gateway how do I free Seaview?"

"After you and your people cross, I will shut down the gateway from this side."

"Why are they attacking now?"

"Admiral, desperation, can be a most extraordinary and powerful motivator. Our leaders feel House Parest is at its weakest. Word is the reactor systems are in need of fuel. They are vulnerable, we must act fast."

He needed to get word to Lee. Possibly Mage could do it for him. "You've done so much already. May I ask one more favor?"

"Ask. If I can do it, I will."

"Can you get word to Crane? They are watching me." With her tech rating she had access to more of the facility then he would ever be granted. "Tell him to be ready."

"If it will set your mind at rest, I will try to get a message to him. He will require my assistance to reach you when the time grows near. Although your Captain Crane has a reputation for being a resourceful man."

"Why do you say that?"

"He has attempted an escape. He may have gotten away if it had not been for the badge he had stolen. It did not have the proper code embedded in it's chip, thus tripping the alarms. The security forces apprehended him in one of the stairwells."

"Is Lee all right? Is he hurt?"

"Captain Crane is fine. Security has orders not to harm him." Mage glanced around nervously. "I have heard rumors from senior staff. They intend to use Crane soon. I will get word to you if they start preparation for the transfer."

"Can you intervene in any way?" Desperation crossed his features, bleeding into his words. "Possibly, stop the process?"

"I can only try to delay the procedure." Crossing to the hidden panel. "I will inform Crane of the plan. Now Admiral, I must go. I will return with word of Crane and your crew." She pressed the well concealed controls, the door opened and she vanished into the shadows.

"Thank you." Nelson stepped back from the open wall panel. "Please be careful."

Nelson rubbed his hand over his temple, did a few mental calculations. He couldn't waste time thinking down paths of problems with indefinite division. He needed to concentrate on only one single aspect at a time, seizing the initiative, to start the process for their departure. His first task, familiarize himself with the computer system. He would not trust the mere act of shutting down Tesseract. His intentions were to destroy the facility from this side.

He became conscious of a headache beginning to gather at the back of his head. Pressure, anxiety and he had to admit to a touch of apprehension all ran through his mind, entirely aware of the information he had yet to acquire. He had so many pieces and particles suspended in his head, Nelson's gaze flickered, as he wondered if their plan would work.

 **o0o**

Nelson startled, lost in his own thoughts, never hearing Tenna's approach. "I apologize for putting off our meeting to go over the equipment in the lab," he said. "A matter arose that required my immediate attention."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"Actually it is in a way your concern as well as ours."

"A rather cryptic statement. What's the mystery?"

"Doctor Tenna," the tech called as she approached. "I have the latest analysis that you had requested."

Tenna reached taking hold of the data tablet from the young tech. "Thank you." She handed the device over to Tenna. The information began to scroll down the screen, causing Tenna to frown.

"Is there something wrong with the data?" The tech wondered.

"No, nothing. I was expecting a different result." Tenna explained as he handed the tablet back. "Thank you. The transfer will take place tomorrow. Inform the team, make all the preparations necessary to begin the procedure."

"Sir, shall I run the sequence again?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Transfer the findings to my office," he requested with more than a little concern in his voice.

"Yes, sir." As she disappeared down the corridor.

Tenna turned back to Nelson. "I am sorry for the interruption. Now where were we?"

"You were going to explain your rather obscure statement. How I can help?"

"Ah, yes, Admiral." Tenna proceeded along the corridor. ' _With Nelson's cooperation, this play was intended to ensure Crane's good health.'_ Thinking as he spoke. "Our reactor is malfunctioning, it requires repair and fuel. We need the atomic fuel aboard your submarine." Tenna nodded waiting for a reaction.

"First of all I'd like to examine your energy systems to determine the damage to your reactors and verify that the fuel Seaview carries can power your technology. Ascertain its compatibility." Nelson cleared his throat vying for more time hiding his true intention behind verbiage intended to distract. "If the fuel is not compatible, we will need to search out a new source that is..." Nelson's ideas needed to appear reasonable.

Tenna shifted on his feet appearing nervous. Nelson caught the flare of unguarded emotion. The skin around his eyes tensed. The Admiral assumed he had made a grave error. Tenna unexpectedly smiled. "Of course, you are correct. That is the most prudent course of action."

"Then we are in agreement on how to approach the difficulties regarding your reactor?" Nelson nodded thoughtfully as a muscle in his jaw jumped. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, I will ask one of the engineers to accompany you to our facility. While our computer systems are vastly different then the unit on your Seaview, our reactor technology is very similar. You can discuss all the details with Tryia, our chief engineer." _'I haven't gained his trust yet, but soon.'_ Tenna thought more on the subject as the two men proceeded out the lab door.

"You must use a great deal of energy in the operation of your time displacement device."

"Yes, it is our primary reason. Our reactor is in need of Seaview's fuel. It provides us with the enormous energy we require to travel through time, to obtain the healthy host bodies we seek."

"Why the past? Why not an alternative universe or the future?"

"We cannot travel forward into the future. The popular belief among our scientists is that the future has yet to be written. As for interacting with other universes, we have not had cause to date to test the possibility."

"I must admit to being curious. A chance to explore the past or the possibility of discovering a corresponding universe. It's an exciting prospect."

"Now, I wish to show you the lab we have set up for you. This way, Admiral." Tenna motioned for Nelson to follow. "I placed you in the restricted section. Easy access to the reactor facility and of course Tesseract."

 **o0o**

"Captain Crane," she whispered. He awoke. The lights came up overhead. The doors swished closed behind Mage. She was standing directly inside the doorway in her crisp uniform carrying an armful of equipment. She stood by his bed.

Crane lying face down with his arm around an unfamiliar pillow. Everything seem confused for a moment. His eyes snapped open. "Where..." Curbing his alarm he asked quietly, "Where am I?" Taking a breath, "Oh!" Pushing the panic back. "Who are you?"

Leaning over the console, "Don't you remember me, Captain Crane?" Mage began to work with the computer, her eyes were everywhere but on Crane.

He shoved himself up, hand rubbing his face, before recognition dawned. He remembered, all of it coming back. The images flooded back as if caught in a twilight sleep, waking from a cold, dark dream. The dark corridors, the closed doors, shadowy forms rushing about as he lay helpless on a medical table. The scent of the place, chemical, different, not familiar. The sensations were extremely strong, more real than at this moment. Crane pushed the disturbing visions down below the surface, preferring instead to concentrate on the here and now. "Yes, the tech from the..."

"Yes, Captain. I'm the one who sent the message to your Admiral. I have come bearing a message from Admiral Nelson." She paused, noticing the uneaten food still on the tray. "I see you have not eaten. The food, do you find it unappealing?"

"It tastes fine, but I suspect it's been drugged. I can't seem to stay awake." Crane gave her a sheepish grin. "No doubt it is a direct result of my escape attempt."

"Yes, I heard about your brief flight for freedom." Assessing his current state of undress," I see they have also taken your clothes."

"Yes. It's to ensure I don't attempt another escape. I might damage their precious body." Crane drew in a deep breath, attempting to wake up. "I never thanked you for your help." ' _For all the good it did. I'm still here and now the Admiral is a captive as well._ ' He held his breath, expecting the worst. "Is he all right?"

"Don't be alarmed, he is well. The Admiral has a plan, to get you both away and through the gate, back to your own time. He awaits your Mister Morton."

"Then Chip is coming." She watched the fine boned face, his golden eyes displayed a touch of hope that had not been there previously.

"Yes. The Admiral believes your Mister Morton will come. He believes they will arrive soon." She touched her fingers to her lips, glancing around. "I will come for you when it is time, lead you to the Admiral. Be ready, very soon."

"What about this?" He looked down at his skimpy patients garb. "I need proper clothing."

"I will see to it you have a safe, drug free meal. I can also have clothing smuggled in..."

A charming smile was her reward, as he thanked her in a low tone. "Thank you again. Tell the Admiral I'll be waiting." All the conversation served to do... it caused him to think of his initial message, the impossible situation generated by his call for help. It all emphasized the necessity to be on the alert. To be ready.

"I will convey your full comprehension of the situation to the Admiral." Calmly she turned slipping out the door.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 13**

Although Chip was immensely relieved to see Jamieson and Kowalski appear from the anomaly, the Admiral and the Captain had not... "What happened? Where are Lee and the Admiral?" he rapped out. "Did you find them? Did you leave them there?" His questions all ran together. Chip tried to keep the growing anger and infuriation from slipping into his voice.

"The Admiral and the Skipper are still there. We were separated. They didn't make it," Doc said as he tried to catch his breath. "They were captured as we tried to escape through the gate room." Jamieson looked completely defeated.

"You left them behind!" Morton's tone came across sounding as though it were an accusation. The two men turned to face Chip.

Kowalski's outrage erupted with anger and frustration. "There just wasn't enough time, Mister Morton. We were being pursued. At the last moment, the Admiral pushed us through. Sir, they are alive, for how long...I don't know." His head dropped, his voice a distressed whisper. "Not enough time."

Uncertain of the facts. Chip calmly continued. "Okay, sit down. Give me all the details."

"Mister Morton, sir. We had no choice." Kowalski blurted out.

"Ski's right, Chip. The Admiral insisted we return before we were caught along with him and the Skipper."

Chip's bright blue eyes were both anxious and questioning. "Did the Admiral have time to give you any instructions on what we should do? We can't just leave them over there."

"Reluctantly, he said to tell you to mount a rescue...to follow the original instructions."

"Sir, we both would like to return with the rescue team." Each man nodded in agreement. "You'll need us, we've been over there."

The XO started to protest. "I should take a small contingency of security."

"Mister Morton, this needs to be done quietly, just the three of us. The smaller the presence the less chance of being seen and being caught a second time." Doctor Jamieson didn't relish the idea of a return to that place.

Morton grudgingly conceded. "I see your point." He was beginning to accept their need to complete what they had started. If truth be told, he would need them to negotiate such a large facility. Firsthand knowledge of the situation was always a positive with any clandestine mission. "Okay, Doc, you and Ski go get cleaned up, get something to eat. We can meet back in the Admiral's quarters in about an hour."

Jamieson and Kowalski nodded grimly as they turned to leave. "Doc, right now, I think the Admiral would say, gentlemen, there are always options."

Morton walked back into the control room. He would take it upon himself to extract Crane and Nelson. They both needed to hold on a while longer. "Chief, continue the guards on the gate. And keep the crash doors closed"

"Sir, what do you plan to do?"

Chip lowered his voice so only the Chief could hear. "Go after them. Bring them home, Chief. What alternative do I have?"

"I'd sure like to be in the rescue party?" It was more a question then a statement. Sharkey had an urge for some payback.

"No, Chief. I need you, O'Brian and Windsor here. You need to get Seaview free and safely home if we don't return."

Crisply, Sharkey acknowledged. "Aye, Aye, sir. You can count on us. We'll take good care of her."

He met Sharkey's eyes with all the authority and confidence he personally could gather, applying sentiment to his words. "Of that I have no doubt, Chief. I know I can rely on you." Morton's eyes went back to the nose. "Now, see to the guard detail."

The Chief found himself obeying orders, as always. "Aye, sir." Looking up, "What about the Admiral and the Skipper? Do you think they're all right over there?"

"Chief we can only hope they're safe for the moment. I'll do all I can to free us and get the Admiral and Lee back safely."

"Yes, sir. I know you will, Mister Morton." Sharkey felt reassured. He wanted to see the Skipper and the Admiral back, safe aboard Seaview. The Admiral and Sharkey were old friends. They serve together in the old Navy long before Nelson gained his first star. As for Crane, he had come to admire the Captain almost as much as his feelings towards the Admiral. From the moment he had met the Captain he felt Crane belonged on Seaview. Two of the most honorable and decent men he could ever wish to meet. Without Lee Crane and Harriman Nelson's presence on Seaview, her warmth changed into a cold and lonely place.

 **o0o**

"What are our chances, Jamie?" Morton gave the Doctor a questioning stare. "Do you think you can find the location of this stasis room and the pods?"

"Chip, the facility is quite large but the route we took appeared straight forward. I'm certain we can find it again."

"It's more than likely they would have secured them separately. Securing Nelson in a different location." O'Brian remarked.

"Chip, there are computer terminals throughout the facility. If we could access one of them, we may be able to locate the Admiral and the Skipper."

"I only hope the Admiral has someone watching for your return." Before entering through the gate, a grim smile hovered on the Chief's lips. "Bring them back, sir."

"Mister O'Brian, be ready to pull us away fast. We may not have much time once we free Seaview."

"Aye, sir. We'll be ready. Good luck Mister Morton."

"If we're separated, keep in contact through radio. Our low tech may not register on their instruments." Chip sighed, "All we can do is be as prepared as possible, and hope for the best. I won't consider stranding the Admiral or the Skipper in that place. Our mission is one of release and rescue, understood."

The Chief watched Morton, Jamieson and Kowalski cross through the barrier, disappearing into the blackness of the anomaly. His misgivings had returned. He didn't know when, or if, he would see his friends again. He swallowed hard, knowing this could be the last of the men he admired. He had known them for a long time. _'I dearly hope for their safe return.'_

O'Brian standing behind Chief Sharkey. "Don't worry Chief, Mister Morton will bring them back."

 **o0o**

Several active screens on the walls flowed with information, no other movement could be detected. There were no signs of additional guards on the floor. The two they had tranquilized coming into the main corridor were dumped in the gate room. The overhead lights were dim, the only illumination streamed from the doors of the med bays, situated along one wall. Proceeding into a muted world of grays and shadows, their eyes slowly adapted. "We follow the corridor to the double doors." The only sound a soft whirl of air circulating through the vents high on the walls. No discernable light came through the windows. The moon had recently ascended although the satellite appeared to be covered by thick clouds. It's mass offered no additional assistance as the group proceeded down the darkened corridor.

Doc led them along the route they had taken previously, down the main corridor to the stasis pods. "The doors are just up ahead." Doc glanced towards Morton. "But where are they holding Nelson? The labs are situated on the other side of that room." That seemed a good place to start. The priorities were the same, get Seaview free, with the added worry of finding both the Admiral and the Captain.

Reaching the secured doors. Chip used his device to unlock the numbered security panels situated to the right of the grey doors. As the device entered the correct digital code the green light flashed and the doors opened. Entering the room they saw it was dark as well. They moved slowly forward, letting their eyes adjust. The rooms atmosphere emitted the strong sent from oxygen liquid swirling in the coffin like pods. "Doc, where is Crane?"

Jamieson completed his circuit around the perimeter of the room. He searched for the exact pod Crane had occupied. He moved forward a few more feet and spotted the pod and the equipment. "Over here...there." He whispered, pointing at the computer panel. The pod appeared empty. The system was dark, completely shut down; in fact, the immediate area had been cleaned. He suspected waiting for another body. "They never returned the Captain. They must be holding him in another part of the facility."

"Well, they didn't bring him back here. Do you think the Admiral would have been brought here."

A thin young female stepped out of the shadow saying, "You must be from the Seaview. You are his people. I can take you to Admiral Nelson. Come. We must hurry." Jamieson and Chip recognized the girl from the video device. She admitted to knowing Admiral Nelson.

Jamieson spoke. "You're the one who helped Captain Crane, aren't you? What's your name? What do you do here?" Jamieson had a thousand questions he desperately wanted to ask. He abounded with curiosity.

"Mage, I am a tech." Her voice even and smooth. "I've been helping your Admiral and the Captain, the one that occupied that pod," indicating the now empty tank. "We've been awaiting your return."

Chip, cautiously, held onto his suspicions. Looking deep into her strong knowing eyes, he recognized her sincerity, allaying his apprehension. "You're saying that you do know where Admiral Nelson is located, is his friend with him?"

Her eyes still locked on his. "Yes, I will take you to him." Turning slowly, looking back, "we must go this way so we are not seen by security." She proceeded swiftly to the far side of the room. She slid a hidden panel to the right, it glided smoothly open, disappearing into the wall. "Come, we must go...hurry..." As the group moved through the narrow passageway taking a circuitous course, the tech explained, "The Captain is being held in one of the med bays recovering, it's located on the other side of the stasis room." She knew everything was about to change the moment she saw the men from the Seaview. "When you pulled your Captain out of DMS, it was determined unsafe to re-immerse. He is under guard in the med bays."

"What is D.M.S?" Jamison asked as they continued through the tight passageway.

"It stands for Decreased Metabolic State, D.M.S. for short. Not a true stasis. That is the state your Captain had been placed before your Admiral had arrived. He is one of the fortunate candidates. He survived the initial process." Mage assured them. "He would not survive a second time."

"Is that what happened to the two crewmen abandoned in Seaview's nose?"

"Yes, they didn't survive the initial process. Their genetic structure had been incompatible."

"How do you..." His words were cut short.

Mage held her fingers to her lips. "Now you must be silent. We are almost there."

 **o0o**

The guards were doubled and the corridor adjacent to Crane's med bay unexpectedly bustled with activity. Doctors and technicians moved in and out of the adjoining rooms, relaying orders and moving equipment.

Doctor Tau stood in one of the large procedure rooms. He addressed the assembled technicians, along with the Director's personal team. "We have moved up the time table on the transfer for our Director. Circumstances have forced our hand. We have a limited window in which to do the procedure and get him into recovery."

Garda inquired, "Where is Director Parest, Doctor Tau?"

"Doctor Tenna will be bringing him down shortly. I want every detail ready and waiting when he arrives. We want this transfer complete as soon as possible."

Doctor Tau eyed the attendants. "Is Crane prepared?"

"Sir, Doctor Profus and technician Relet are in with him now."

 **o0o**

Nelson looked across the room, aware that Mage had entered through a hidden panel in his assigned lab. However, she was not alone. Encouragement brightened the Admiral's face, lifting his spirits considerably. The only one missing now was Lee, and he'd be here soon enough. "Mister Morton, it's good to see you, Doc, Ski. I see you have met our guardian angel."

"It's good to see you as well, Admiral." Morton looked back at Mage.

"Admiral, I found them in D.M.S. looking for the Captain. I brought them straight to you."

"Were you spotted by anyone on the way?" Nelson inquired.

"Sir, we did leave a few unconscious guards in that large room we entered through. I'm sure it will not take long for their security to find them and determine what has happened."

"Mage, what about the surveillance?"

"They may not have been spotted. Security, which is located on the lower levels, has by now, I suspect, become quite busy."

"Understood. Well, that means we need to move and soon."

"Mage, did you make contact with Lee?" wondering, not for the first time, how Lee was doing and what information he was getting.

"Yes, I have told him of our plans. I believe you are all safe here for a time. I will bring Crane here. He is the only patient on that corridor. I will have no trouble dispatching the guards." Mage stepped to the hidden panel, opening it again. "I'll return shortly."

"Understood, yes, bring him here." It's was not the best choice but this situation was far from optimal. Everyone remaining in the confines of the lab presented as their best choice at this stage.

Chip Morton, encouraged, "All we need to do now is sit tight and wait for Lee." Every detail had been enumerated, handled and completed quickly. It meant everything they had set in motion began to happen.

 **o0o**

Mage returned, gingerly stepping through from the hidden passage, minus the Captain. "Admiral, I am unable to retrieve Crane. The corridors around his med bay have become quite active. Techs are in the area preparing for the transfer of Director Parest's mind to Crane's body. The guards have been doubled and are awaiting his arrival."

"Can you do anything at all to stop the procedure from moving forward?"

"No, I regret that I cannot. Director Parest's personal recovery team has been called in to conduct the transition."

"How many extra guards? Can we get close to Crane by way of the hidden passageways?"

"Two that I can see, maybe more. The intent, I believe is to complete the transfer before the planned conflict. Security in the city, has managed to gained needed information and a timeline on the takeover by the opposition forces."

"That would be a reasonable assumption. How difficult would it be to free Crane?"

"If it is timed correctly. We could surprise the guards along with the personnel in Crane's room. The main team will be occupied for some time with preparations in the lower corridor."

"Can you guide us through the passages? We need to be in close proximity of the med bay when we exit. We need a position so not to alert the guards to our presence."

"I can take you to the opposite corridor, down from the main prep rooms. I believe that would be a good point of insertion. The guards and the team with your Captain would not be alerted. We can remove him from the area before he is taken to transfer."

"What will they do to Crane before the procedure?" Jamieson turned to Mage. "Will he be sedated?"

"No, a single drug will be administered to relax him. This method requires the shortest recovery time. In the Captain's case, I believe a restraint field will be required. Most transfers are completed while the replacement receptacle is under D.M.S. A direct transfer destroys the mind of the new receptacle, allowing the host to take control upon waking."

 **o0o**

Mage peered out from the hidden alcove. "Admiral, I count two guards standing at the entrance."

"Anyone in Lee's room?" whispered Nelson.

"I can see that Doctor Profus and technician Relet are in with your Captain. The remainder of the transfer team is down the hall preparing the room, pending the arrival of Director Parest. If we move now, we have a window in which to extract him with minimal opposition."

"Chip, you and Ski take the guards." Nelson took another glance down the corridor. "Doctor, you're with me." The interior corridors all appeared utilitarian. They were spacious, clean lined, with the doors evenly space and numbered. "Mage, keep watch. Alert us of any personnel coming our way. Okay, everyone know what to do? Then let's move."

Chip stepped out first, followed by Ski. They took up position on either side of the corridor. Aiming their stun weapons, quickly taking out the guards at the med bay door. Chip turned and whispered, "Admiral, it's clear."

Down the corridor, small lights blinked above the occupied rooms. Nelson and Jamieson quickly identified the correct room, they rushed the med bay door, startling Doctor Profus and Relet. "What's the meaning of this! You can't be in here. Guards! Guards!" Profus attempted to walk towards the exit, intent on raising the alarm.

Nelson edged closer, blocking her passage to the door. "We don't have time for this Doctor." Aiming his stunner at a very angry Profus, "Be still or I'll be forced to shoot you. Don't tempt me." Profus reluctantly stepped back with care, abruptly she pivoted to the right, in a desperate maneuver to achieve the door and sound the alarm. The Admiral directed his weapon at Doctor Profus and fired. She gasped in surprise, as she crumpled to the cold floor.

Relet backed off. "Don't shoot me. I'll not stop you." The frightened girl retreated into the corner and simply froze.

The restraint field lay active over Crane's body. An I.V. cuff sat at the side of the bed all in preparation to administer the relaxant drug. Nelson moved quickly to Crane's side. Holding his gaze for just a moment. "Lee, are you all right?"

Crane took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly. "I'm fine, Admiral." Lee rubbed at his arms as Jamieson released the force field. "I thought they had me. You arrived just in time."

"Skipper, did you receive any medication in preparation for the transfer?" Doc helped Crane into an upright position.

"No. I overheard the techs, they had just received instructions to dispense some type of drug. That was right before you stormed the door. Something about the Director, he is expected soon. The tech was about to administer the drug and take me to transfer immediately."

"Can you walk?" Jamie held onto the Skipper's arm as he assisted Crane off the raised table.

"Well enough to get out of here."

Opening the door, Chip poked his head in, "Admiral, someone is coming, we must move now."

"Chip!" Crane's smile faded as Morton motion for them to swiftly move through the doorway.

"It's good to see you, Skipper." Hurriedly they headed to the hidden alcove. "We nearly gave you up for lost, you and the Admiral." Disappearing into the passage, the group could hear loud voices and angry shouting coming from behind.

Moving through the small passageways the rescue party passed out from the recessed wall, dropping them into Nelson's lab once again. Chip Morton immediately checked the door. "Admiral, no sign of trouble."

"It won't take them long to figure out what has happened, I suspect we don't have much time."

Crane looked around at the familiar faces. "I see our rescuers have arrived. What now? Do we have a plan?" Lee smiled, "I've miss all the strategy meetings." Lee disliked not knowing the full details of a situation, especially one in which he was directly involved.

"Couldn't be helped, Lee." Nelson patted the young man's arm giving a throaty chuckle. He took in a deep breath, "It's good to see you. Are you well?

"After that close call, I'm definitely well enough to get out of here, sir."

"Mage, any word from the resistance?" Nelson asked.

"Yes, Admiral, they have been informed. Our initial forces have tested the situation." She pointed to a small device attached to her uniform. "The infiltration of the lower level has commenced."

Morton looked at Nelson. "Sir, I trust a timely departure from this building would be in order."

"I agree, Mister Morton," Nelson considered their next move, he tried to anticipate any additional obstacles along their path.

Morton peered out the glass door, down the darkened grey corridor. Guards dress in blue jackets with gold trim appeared striding down the wide hallway, following their scheduled rounds. Chip called in a hushed voice. "Down, everyone, down." Chip dropped to the floor. "Admiral, if they round that corner, they'll notice the missing guards."

Nelson came forward to watch, he took note of the guard on the left. The guard depressed the controls on his com set. "Wait, they're turning back. I can't see anything out of the ordinary. Okay, something's not right. They seem nervous."

Cracking the door, Nelson heard the guards reply. "Acknowledged. On our way." The two guards rushed back to the lift.

"Admiral, what's happening?" Crane murmured.

"The security guards walked off their post." Nelson answered. The door opened, they passed through, achieving the dim passageway with no apparent disturbances. Tension spread the moment they entered the quiet corridor. It appeared deserted as they headed straight for the gate room.

Mage calmly announced, "Our troops have started to move in. The complex will transfer all security to hold the lower levels, locking down critical systems and sections." Crane stood behind Mage, "Captain," she whispered. "In my right boot, an energy weapon, take it."

The Captain didn't hesitate, extracting the energy pistol from her boot. "Thanks. You're full of surprises."

"Yes, Captain Crane." A sly smile crossed her lips. "Always keep them guessing." She startled him with her changed persona.

"It's clear." Keeping pace with the Admiral, he had his energy weapon drawn and at the ready. Nelson instructed, "Keep low and follow me."

 **o0o**

The communications systems were completely overloaded. The overwhelmed com operator called up the second shift for help but no one arrived. Without help the security guards were forced to shut down the intricate com system with the exception of the channels designated for official business. Locking down all the division doors to prevent section to section movement stopping any breach while knowing they couldn't hold their present condition for long.

"Control reports loss of shield generator thirty-eight." The engineering officer worked quickly, his terminal reaching overload. He shouted to his superior over the alarms. "Channeling power through backups now, sir."

"Impact, generator thirty-seven. Down forty percent." the officer called out. "Two percent. Direct hit. Energy shields on the south side of the city are down. Perimeter breach."

"Central redirect all adjacent forces, converge and hold the point." Helplessly they watch the tactical display as the resistance units flooded the city with overwhelming numbers, converging on the medical facility.

A fireball flashed outward in all directions, impacting the side of the complex. Red bolts of energy streaked across the entrance to the massive facility, blowing holes in the wall of the foyer. The energy weapons lit everything they touched ablaze. House Parest security forces engaged the intruders exchanging fire with their own energy weapons. The attacking enemy troops were extremely accurate, picking off the defending security forces without sustaining many injuries to their own troops. Fire shot over their heads, bouncing off walls deflecting upward. The intensity grew until it was deafening. The security force attempted to call for help to no avail. They were cut off. All coms appeared to be down, receiving only static from their personal communication units.

The underground room shook from the force of the sonic weapons employed by the resistance. Bright green and blue flashes of energy weapons fire slammed into the concrete flooring and the wall around them. The concrete reinforced walls split with a thunderous crack, debris rained down around them from above. "Evacuate!" The commander shouted. The weakened walls caused the ceiling to tumble in, dropping huge concrete chunks onto the rooms occupants.

 **o0o**

They paused briefly at the end of the corridor, Morton squatted down peering tentatively around the next corner. The remaining corridor also happened to be dark as well. Dim light radiated through the large windows, hardly enough to guide their way.

Approaching the open doorway, Mage spotted a guard. She stepped back and punched him with her right fist, hard in the gut, then, knuckle punched him in the throat. The guard gasped for air. He hit the floor clutching his throat.

Nelson regarded Mage. "By your actions, I'm assuming it's not a good sign." The Admiral noted the body of the guard, sprawled on the floor, "the guard showing up as he did. Perhaps the guard had been cut off, caught by the section to section lock down."

Mage concluded. "Admiral, that is possible. Let's hope it's a single incident."

Nelson whispered. "Well, I'm certainly glad you're on our side." He indicated his surprise over the matter.

"Glad to be of assistance." What power they did have abruptly winked out dropping the entire floor into darker shades of black and grey. "They've cut the power." Mage announced. "They have over taken the lower levels."

"Will we be able to move through the gateway?" Nelson watched the lights on the panel directly in front of him come to life. Making it this far only to be stopped for a lack of power had never occurred to him. He thought he had covered every contingency.

"Yes, the gate has it's own power system, not connected to the main power source."

The rescue party could hear the sound of energy weapons in the distance, the burst came from the level beneath their position. "Do you hear that? They are getting closer, Admiral. Our forces are working their way through the building. They will be here soon, you must go." The unmistakable echoes of the battle raged in the corridors below. The sounds growing ever closer, more intense.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 14**

Lee, Chip, Jamieson and Ski stepped through the anomaly onto Seaview's deck. Chip shouted as they entered Seaview's nose. "Get the Skipper to sickbay and someone inform Doctor Sutton we are back."

All around them, familiar faces beamed warmth and welcome. They found themselves energized, surrounded by people who, touching their shoulders as friends, were delighted to see their shipmates return.

Crane's arms were gently taken as he was led away to sickbay, followed by Jamieson. The Captain was accustomed to being in control of his life and his career. He wondered if he'd ever feel that way again. Lee was beginning to accept the feeling that he had unlocked a doorway into a new reality of frightening aspects, where all manner of things were possible. The unimaginable could now be considered real.

"Mister Morton," Sharkey's expression one of concern. "The Admiral, where is he?"

"It's okay, Sharkey," Doctor Jamieson cut in. "He'll be through any moment. He has stayed to free Seaview and permanently close the gateway."

Sharkey beamed a smile. "Yes, sir."

"Mister Morton, I'll be in sickbay with the Captain." Doc had to admit he felt a bit frayed at the edges. All this sneaking about. He could never become accustom to, maybe he never would.

 **o0o**

The thunderous roar of explosives could be heard, this time east of their position, moving progressively closer. Another erupted, causing Nelson to duck as the room shook violently, weapon's fire tore through the wall. Warning lights and sounds began to go off all around him illuminating all the computer consoles. Another explosion could be heard deep within the facility shaking the remaining walls. Mage addressed Nelson. "My people are getting close, Admiral." The Tesseract room was empty. Nelson moved to secure the door. "I'll hold the passage open until you cross."

Reaching the console that housed the main energy input control to the Tesseract unit, he began a self destruct sequence. It would cause a cascade failure, destroying not only the gateway but the entire computer system in the medical complex. Explosive charges continued to rock the building. "They're getting closer, you need to hurry!" All consoles flashed with blinking lights. Counting down the sequence, he now had mere minutes to get through the gate. As he turn for the gate another explosion had blown in the door, knocking him down. Out of the dust a soldier appeared in the doorway.

"I have him, sir?" The guard shouted into the corridor, grabbing Nelson up from the floor.

As the high ranking officer strolled into the room, "Hold him! Keep him away from passing over the ramp to the gateway!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now what do we have here?" The senior officer gazed over Mage who stood by the computer panels. "I see you have initiated a system wide overload, in progress. Well, in any case, that is easily remedied." as he kept his eyes on the Admiral.

Nelson stood his ground, matching the officer's posture with an unwavering stare, not backing down. "It's too late. You can't stop it in time."

The officer reached for a control card with the intention of inserting it into its designated slot on the computer console. His main focus the shutdown of Tesseract before the self-destruct could complete its countdown. Bolt of energy came flying from the hall through the open doorway dispatching the officer and the guard that had their weapons trained on Nelson. The Admiral stopped abruptly as a man dressed in what appeared to be black tactical gear stepped slowly into the doorway. His energy weapon held high against his shoulder, prepared to fire. His movements precise, containing no wasted effort. Nelson immediately raised his hands, surprise on his face.

As soon as Nava Tackur regarded Mage and Nelson, he lowered his weapon and entered the room. "Are you Admiral Nelson? I've heard a great deal about you, sir. Please forgive the circumstances but it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And who might you be." The stench of burning flesh filled the air.

"I am Tackur, head of the resistance."

Mage crawled out from where she had taken refuge. "Nava," she addressed the man with familiarity. "Admiral, this is our commander, Nava Tackur."

Nelson nodded at the commander, stared Mage in the eyes. "Mage I will leave you in good hands." A panel beeped prompting his departure. "But we all must leave this facility. You to your revolution and I need to get back to my own time. I've set up a self-destruct sequence that will turn this entire building to rubble in about ten minutes."

"In that case, Admiral, we bid you farewell, and safe journey. Thank you."

"Admiral, I will shut down this room as soon as you cross, releasing your submarine." Mage remained by the control console.

The resistance leader backed out of the room. As Nelson passed over the threshold, he looked back to see Mage wave goodbye.

As Tackur and Mage gained the corridor. The commander tapped the device on his wrist. His words clipped out in an authoritative voice, "coms, message to all units. Order all forces to disengage, fall back. Evacuate the building."

 **o0o**

Nelson activated the transition back to Seaview. Following a brilliant flash of white light, he emerged into her nose. A wave of relief washed over him as he discarded the chaos of the future. "Mister Morton, ease her back. I've disengage the time lock."

At the far end of the nose Morton moved to the mic on the plot table. "Maneuvering, slow astern, ease her back gently."

"Aye, sir," came the reply. Slowly Seaview moved, the deck began to shutter as she broke free of the gateway. It increasingly slid away disappearing from the observation nose, reappearing in the sea, the gateway hovered directly in front of the boat, seemingly to stabilize in the dark blue water.

As soon as Seaview cleared the anomaly, Nelson ordered, "Chip, hit it with a ten second burst from the laser. Then maneuver us away at flank speed."

"Aye, sir." Morton moved pulling down the laser sights. "Have a fix Admiral, ten second burst." Dispensing with a countdown. "Firing laser." As the white beam hit the anomaly dead center, it began to explode outward, disappearing. "Helm left full rudder. Engineering, give me flank speed." Rekeying the mic to ship wide coms. "All hands, brace for shockwave." The impact struck Seaview, pitching her bow down, rolling her from side to side. Sparks flew as the shock blew out a few minor systems. Morton shouted to the nearby crew. "Fire detail, get on those fires!"

Releasing his grip, Nelson pulled himself upright, moving to Morton's position. "Chip, is Lee in sickbay?"

"Yes, sir. No word on his condition yet."

"Did you inform Doctor Sutton of our return?"

"I did, sir. I believe she's headed there now."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 15**

"What are we to do?"

"Call for a total evacuation of the facility." The Director demanded, "Eustace, there is no redeeming our mistakes not according to the general populace."

"Attention! Attention! All personnel to the shelters. Take cover." All around them the floors started to tremble increasing in vibration with such force. It felt as though the building might shake apart.

"We can raise neither the security forces or our troops. We have to get out of here. Semus, we need to go!"

"Have you tried all circuits?"

"You don't understand! We are cut off...isolated!" Tenna tried to remain calm, but it was obvious his last statement resounded with fear.

"Eustace, I am an old man, well past my time. Without Crane I have nothing to live for. Go to the shelters. Save yourself."

"We can find another body, try again." The room was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"You know as well as I do, he was my last hope. Now leave me, save yourself. You are strong. You can help pick up the pieces, put our world back together. The time for discussion is over, now, go!"

Eustace looked about, feeling helpless. "Goodbye, sir." He turned and moved quickly to the door reaching the stairs taking them two at a time, hoping he'd make it to a shelter in time.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 16**

Nelson knew he had accomplished what he had set out to do, freeing Seaview along with Lee, alive and home. He had ended this seemingly unending nightmare by shutting down the machine in the huge facility, permanently closing the gateway forever. It would take time to rebuild Tesseract if they ever could. It would be a long time. Nelson laughed at the word, _time_. At any rate, with the gateway closed, the future couldn't harvest the past. Finding the resources, the raw material and a power source to run the device would present the builder with an enormous problem.

Nelson remembered how Lee had struggled. At one point Crane reached out for Nelson's hand, during their pursuit to escape. It was a basic instinct to be in contact with the nearest living thing, reassuring himself of his own survival. That simple act touched the Admiral's heart. It showed Lee's total belief in Nelson.

Long before the chaotic last few minutes of stepping through the gateway to home and Seaview. Lee was very near a state of collapse. Crane wouldn't permit himself to relax, fighting to keep up and stay on his feet until they set foot on the deck of Seaview.

Captain Lee Crane's slender body showed the depth of his weakness. His endurance low and his energy about gone, he walked through the familiar corridors of Seaview with the aid of Jamieson and seamen Kowalski to sickbay.

Lee grimaced from the exertion, grateful for once, to slip onto a sickbay bunk surrendering to Doc's ministrations. Lee clung onto the vain hope that when they returned, his world would make sense once again. The compartment was silent except for Lee's labored breath. His body felt absolutely drained. He fought to remain awake but soon gave up the effort as he succumb to the lure of greatly needed sleep.

"Admiral, I'll keep him here overnight but I see no reason for a long stay in sickbay. He did most of his recovering in the med bay at the complex."

While Nelson listened, his ocean blue eyes looked down at the sleeping Captain and friend. He watched for several moments. Nelson thought, _'I knew this would be difficult_. _I'm grateful he had enough faith in me to be his anchor back to life.'_

Jamieson used the opportunity of Jessica's arrival to guide the Admiral to his small office. Jess stared in shock at the still form. "Admiral, Chip told me you were back." Jess twisted, shifting her gaze from Doc to the Admiral. "Jamie is he...alright? He looks so pale."

They both turned at her questions. "Not to worry, he's flat out exhausted. He'll sleep for some time." Jamieson moved to place a chair by Lee. "Why don't you sit with him for a while."

Nelson turned back to his conversation with Jamieson. "Are you sure there are no lasting effects from D.M.S."

As she took the offered seat Jamieson steered Nelson away drawing him into the small sickbay office. "None that I can see. I think we need to keep an eye on him for emotional stress but I feel the best thing he can do is to get back to work, of course, after the proper rest. He should be fit for duty in a few days."

After his exchange with Jamieson he wandered back through sickbay. Nelson stood by the doorway just watching the sleeping Captain. Jess sat by Lee's bunk holding his hand and stroking his face, grateful to have him back. The Admiral's mind flashed back in vivid detail the ordeal they had recently passed through. Suddenly he realized how tired and worn he himself felt. "Doc, I'll be in my quarters, if anything changes." Stepping through the door frame he turned down the corridor.

 **o0o**

Twelve hours later Lee awoke finding himself alone in the dark. _'Where am I?'_ His thought sped through his mind, generating panic. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was on Seaview, in a sickbay bunk. Quietly he called. "Admiral, Jamie?"

"Admiral, I think he is awake," came Jamieson's voice from close by.

Lee stretched sore and aching muscles. His panic subsided, knowing with certainty, he was finally in a familiar place.

"Good morning or should I say evening? It's about time you woke up." Nelson pulled up a metal stool and sat down.

"Skipper, how are you feeling?" Jamieson jumped directly into medical mode.

"Okay, I guess." Lee had completely lost all track of time since they had been back aboard. "How long have I been asleep?"

Jamieson wasted no time, he moved to check out the Captain's vitals as he spoke. "About twelve hours, Skipper."

Crane moved to get up. "Easy, Lee." Nelson placed a hand on his chest gently pushing him back down. "Let Doc do his job."

"But I feel fine!" Lee announced. He felt a bit stiff but nothing to warrant a longer stay in sickbay. He wanted out. He had spent enough time here. "Can I go back to my quarters?"

Jamie pulled the stethoscope away from the Captains chest as Lee Crane began to pull his robe closed. Jamieson turned to look over at Nelson. "Everything checks out, Admiral. I see no reason to keep a healthy man in my sickbay. I believe most of his original symptoms were caused clearly by exhaustion and fatigue." Turning back to Crane, "you apparently did your initial recovery in the med bay at the complex, Skipper. Nothing wrong with you, you're cleared for duty."

Crane, skepticism written on his face, "Just like that?" He thought, _'This is too easy.'_ As he turned to Nelson for verification, his puzzled expression remained. He waved a hand at Nelson, as he slid from the bunk.

That drew a broad smile from Nelson with a short chuckle. " Lee, I'm sure your pleased not to have to spend more time in sickbay." Clapping Lee's shoulder, "Well, you heard Jamie, it's back to duty for you, Captain."

With a sharp exhalation of breath, "with pleasure, Admiral." Both men happy to depart Seaview's sickbay.

Lee immediately seized his opportunity as he vacated sickbay, going directly to his cabin to shower and shave. The stream of the rushing water had no power to wash away the vivid images trailing each other through his mind. Stepping out of the stall, Lee dried himself quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. He moved to the mirror to shave. Crane peered at his reflection, staring back at him for a few moments as water trickled unregarded down the drain. Finishing he splashed water on his face to remove the remaining cream, he strode back into the center of his cabin, stopped, and simply sat on the edge of his bunk. His weight causing him to sink down, taking a moment to linger in the peace and silence of his cabin. Yet somewhat restless, he rose to grab a clean crisp uniform, helping him to feel a measure towards normal.

Twenty minutes later, clean and dressed and as mentally prepared as he was going to be, the Captain closed the door to his cabin and walk down the corridor. His lengthy stride making short work of the distance to the ward room. Once there he grabbed a cup of coffee and some toast. Not long after he was seated, Chip Morton walked in and sat down beside him. "Skipper, I see our sleeping beauty has finally awoke."

"Very funny, Mister Morton." Crane said it with a smile, even though he didn't feel that cheerful.

"Is that all your going to eat? I would think you'd be starving."

But the last thing he wanted was food. "Not very hungry, maybe later. Toast and coffee will have to do." Lee didn't have enough of an appetite to face real food. He sat back looking over at Chip. He frowned down at the crisp bread as he tore it into strips, ignoring the activity around him. "Considering the way my stomach has been tied up in knots the past few days. I don't want anything heavy." Lee rubbed his palm lightly at his stomach, emphasizing the point. "But I need the coffee. Still feel a bit sluggish."

"Well, Skipper." Chip glanced at his watch. "I'll take mine to go. I need to check in on the control room and then off duty for a few hours." Chip patted Lee's shoulder, "Get some rest yourself, you were just released from sickbay."

"Okay, Chip. See you later." Lee finished his toast and coffee, intending to go find Jess next.

 **o0o**

In the control room all appeared routine to Crane: the crew at their stations, the constant ping of sonar along with the comforting thrum of Seaview's engines under his feet as he walked slowly to the plot table. Stopping to check various work stations, he lingered to speak with the ratings. The atmosphere told him he was home again, in the comforting arms of his beloved Seaview. He checked course and speed with the duty officer, Mister O'Brian, a junior officer with jet black hair, serious dark eyes and a questioning expression. "Anything to report?" inquired Crane.

"No, sir, all's quiet. Our depth is ninety feet, running at standard, Captain." Crane checked the charts scattered across the plot table, picking up one of the ever present clipboards. "Very well, Mister O'Brian, apprise me of any problems. Carry on."

"Aye, sir." O'Brian affirmed. "And may I say sir, it's good to have you and the Admiral back."

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Crane touched the young Lieutenant's shoulder and smiled. "You keep the con, Mister O'Brian."

Lee's long legs transported him to an oh so familiar place. He walked forward and began to watch the marine life through the large windows. Although Doc had confirmed him fit for duty a few days ago, he continued to experience a slight headache and a distinct lack of energy.

Lee Crane stopped, closing his eyes, a shadow of emotion cast over his handsome face. He rubbed his long slender fingers across his forehead and watched out Seaview's viewing windows. His gaze distant, lost in thought when the days began to roll backward, the images rife in his mind. He had difficulty dislodging the memories. The Captain customarily found himself here when he was troubled. He had always loved the sea. Even as a child, the water seemed to calm him but now wishing its proximity would slow the racing images inside his head. They persistently flickered through his mind as if set on an endless loop.

He craved the sea, it's warmth, it soft feel, wanting nothing more than to go for a dive, deep and alone, to feel the silky liquid flow across his body as his muscles smoothly sliced through the Pacific's blue water. It would certainly clear out his dark thoughts but a dive was out of the question. So he would settle for the next best thing, standing by the windows, gazing out into the soothing deep blue water he so loved. Seaview was running at ninety feet, heading for home at standard speed. At this depth it was rather dark but a few fish were visible.

Topside, above on the ocean's surface, the night had fallen hours before, evening had closed over this part of the world. The crew behind him worked efficiently as always. All throughout the boat the lights had been dimmed. It was the third watch, nighttime for the crew of the Seaview. In his stillness he became vaguely aware of the footfalls sounding on the metal rungs of the circular stairs. Sensing Nelson's presence, the aura of the Admiral, his eyes studied Lee from behind. But Lee didn't turn. Instead he continued to stare ahead, lost in his own thoughts and emotions.

Nelson settled quietly at the base of the stairs, watching Lee. He had seen Crane in this mood before, contemplative, deep in his own thoughts. As usual, standing here in Seaview's nose. The sea spoke to Lee in its own special way. He seemed a part of Seaview and the sea somehow, forever blended together. In a real sense Seaview belong to her Captain. Nelson stopped, and observed for a moment. Speaking in a soft tone. "Lee," he called in a hush, "Are you okay?"

Noting Crane's posture, the Admiral realized he had startled Lee. The Captain turned, drawing in a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "Ah, Admiral...ah, yes... fine." Stumbling over his own words, he gave Nelson a half smile, his throat gone tight, "Just thinking." Lee's mind and eyes again returned his attention to the ocean and the view. He wrapped his long arms around his waist as if to hold himself together. Taking in a deep breath calming himself, he made a concerted effort to gather his scattered thoughts.

Nelson took a pace towards him and stopped. A slight smile curled his lips, "about?" He had been so quiet since they had returned. Crane had concentrated a significant portion of his attention on Seaview, his responsibilities and the running of the boat. All the while, being tight lipped and solemn, not once referring to the events that had transpired a short time ago. The Admiral often wondered what thoughts raced behind those troubled hazel eyes.

Crane couldn't believe how things had changed in the short span of a few days. "About what had happened, and all the people that were trapped in that room after we escaped." He looked away peering deeply into the dark water that swirled beyond the nose windows. Lee clasped his hand together blowing out another breath. "Harry, were any of them freed? Were any of them as lucky as me? If no one came for them...it means they died there..." His words trailed off as he continued to stare out the windows.

"Lee, it's just possible the resistance released them..."

"You know as well as I do, that building was about to blow. You initiated the override, manipulating the controls, causing the reactor to go critical." Lee's head bowed, clinching his hands into fists. "I wouldn't want to die that way, not knowing."

"If that's what happened, maybe not knowing is better. They didn't have to face the shock of being pulled out of stasis." Harry paused. "They were spared in a way. Never to be used. It's better this way. After all it hasn't happened yet, it's all in the future." Harry took Lee's shoulders, as he turned, amber eyes met soft blue. "I know it's difficult, try and concentrate on the present, here and now. Don't torture yourself with 'what if's' and 'maybe's'."

Lee turned. Nelson could see the tense set of Lee's jaw. "Easier said than done." Darkness continued to cloud his thoughts but he was touched by the Admirals words and the certainty embedded in them.

"Lee, what about you? How do you feel? I mean after... may I ask, how much do you remember?"

He drew in a deep, deep breath letting it out slowly, quietly. He admitted to Harry, "too much...all of it." Lee flexed his tightly clenched fist to hide a shiver. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not yet. Maybe never. Don't ask. I'm not ready."

"Lee, you hide your feelings, keeping them so deep that you lose sight of them. Those feelings are part of you now. They need to be released. Eventually you will be forced to confront the buried emotions, to resolve them." Nelson touched the younger man shoulder, his face registering concern. "If you don't deal with this, it will deal with you. Promise me if it gets too much or if you need to talk...I'll always be here. So will Jessica. Now come on, Seaview won't run herself, she needs her Captain at the helm." Lee always channeled his pain inward but out of that pain the Captain gained his greatest strength. That strength molded him into a good Captain and an outstanding O.N.I. agent. One naval intelligence turned to frequently.

"Aye, sir." Turning toward the control room, "I'll do my best." Lee's retort suddenly held an airy quality.

"That's what I'm counting on, Lee." Nelson returned with a twinkle that lit brilliant blue eyes.

Lee broke into a smile. His mood had lightened after speaking with Nelson. "Admiral, about your report? How much are you going to include of what actually happened and do you think anyone is going to believe the truth?"

"Now that's the question. There is the truth and the actual events, verses what will be believed. In any case, I'll include as much as possible without going into any great detail. As for belief, I'm having trouble believing it myself." The two men laughed as they proceeded to the control room. "Now, let's get back to work. I'll be in the lab if I'm needed."

"Aye, sir." Nelson continued to see the telltale signs of stress in the younger man, always skillfully concealed behind the efficient facade the Captain exhibited to the crew.

Lee still didn't know how he would face the dark aspect of what happen to him. Deep in thought, the soft murmurs coming from the control room, returned him to reality. Looking up he watched the Admiral make his way through the room. He could see the respect and devotion that emanated from the men as Nelson stopped at each station. Crane observed the disappearing figure and he knew deep inside he felt the same. For some reason Lee had chosen long ago to follow the Admiral to the ends of the earth.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 17**

Captain Lee Crane had felt odd all day, a little fatigued somewhat faint at times, but he shook it off. _'I shouldn't be concerned, everything is fine.'_ He attributed his symptoms to stress and exhaustion. _'All I require is a good night's sleep.'_ He simply didn't feel right. It had become second nature for the Captain to bury his feelings, his doubts and fears. Always hiding his emotions behind a shield of calm decisiveness.

Assuring himself the control room was running efficiently, Lee headed for his cabin intending to rest. In the corridor outside his door his legs suddenly became weak. Crane gasped for air. Breathing was becoming difficult, as if he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. Dizziness swept over him, as he tried to steady himself. Crane felt the cold metal across his cheek, slumping his shoulder, hitting the bulkhead, his hands out blindly searching for support. He struggled to keep his feet under him. Trying to steady himself with an outstretched arm, he reached for the mic bracket. Missing it completely, he found himself falling forward to the deck. From behind hands gripped his shoulders.

"Lee, Lee!" someone grasped his arm. "Are you all right? What is it?" Jessica held onto Crane easing him down to the deck. "Lee what's wrong?" Her panic rising.

In his daze, he recognized the familiar sounding voice. It belonged to Jess. "Uh...don't know. Hurts all over, so cold." Crane could barely speak or breathe, his voice came as a sob.

Jessica trailed her finger tips down Lee's face. "I'll get help. Hold on." Jess urged. Turning from Crane she pushed open the Captain's door. She fumbled with the button on the intercom sitting on Lee's desk. "Sickbay, medical emergency, we need help outside the Captain's quarters."

"Jamieson here, on my way."

By the time she returned to the corridor, Lee lay doubled over on the deck. Getting down on the deck she turned Crane to face her, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. "My God, Lee, you're burning up." Lee's chest tightened, his breath becoming short. His face paled as pain cramped his body again. "Lee, try to relax. Doc's on his way, now breathe."

Jamie knelt beside the Captain. "Lee, Lee, look at me." The Captain raised his head, dark circles displayed about his downcast eyes. Jamieson felt for a pulse. He ran his hand across Crane's forehead. "Heart racing, temps up."

Peeking out from heavily lidded eyes, "Jamie, I'm all right." The ragged edge to his voice overshadowed his words.

"No you're not. Lee, listen to me, you've collapsed. You may not want a doctor but you need one right now." The Doctor motioned for his corpsman. "Help the Captain to sickbay."

Anger crept through Crane. "Doc, I'm fine!"

Ignoring the Captain's assurances, Jamieson stood, "Frank, let's get the Captain to sickbay." Jamieson and his corpsman struggled to get Crane up on his feet and moving.

Clearly weak, Lee forced himself to stand, grudgingly accepting the support from the corpsmen. Jess watched as the Captain moved down the corridor, clearly worried. "Jamie, will he be all right?"

"I wish I knew. I thought we had resolved all the complications. I've missed something..." Jamieson was baffled by the new symptoms. Is this related to Lee's stay in D.M.S. perhaps it could be a random event. Jamieson's instinct told him this was connected, in addition to years of medical training, the situation left him with a bad feeling he couldn't shake.

Jamie fussed around Lee in sickbay, checking his pulse, listening to his heart, taking his blood pressure and finally sticking a thermometer between his lips. "Doc, I feel better now." Crane said around the glass instrument protruding from his mouth." I'm fine." Lee felt the anger for what had happened boil up like acid, the anger and anxiety choking him. His chest once again tightened making it difficult to breathe.

Removing the thermometer Jamieson frowned. "This," he held up the thermometer, "tells me you're not fine. Your temperature is one oh two point six. That's not fine. You're staying here." Crane came back with a hard stare. "Don't argue with me, Captain."

"You just released me, can't I at least go to my own quarters? It's just a fever. I give you my word if I start to feel worse I'll come back." Lee's mind and body were in turmoil. As he tried to keep his obvious anger in check. He shivered as his body temperature rose, causing the compartment to feel cold.

"No, Captain, I need to keep an eye on you." As he walked away in order to retrieve medication to reduce the fever, he thought. _'I don't like this at all.'_ Doc came back several minutes later with meds for Crane. "This will help to reduce your body temperature and you will hopefully sleep."

Jess stopped directly inside the door frame, bracing herself against the bulkhead. She hesitated to speak. In a light quiet voice, she asked. "Can I sit with Lee for a while?"

Jamieson turned back. "Yes, just until he falls asleep."

Jess sat on the metal stool taking Lee's hand. "I'll stay until you're asleep." Then she bent down and kissed Lee. "I love you and we'll figure this out. Now sleep."

With a broad smile, he said, "Aren't you afraid that I might be contagious?"

Jess looked directly into Lee's amber edged eyes. "I think I'll risk it." She kissed him again. "Now lay back."

Dread crossed Jessica's face as Lee's body continued to tremble, finally he settled back on the sickbay bunk. Jess pulled up a blanket placing the fabric over Crane's shoulders. "Yes, ma'am," he conceded with a frown while being drawn into her deep brown eyes. He eased into a more comfortable position. There was nothing to do.

What must have been a couple of hours, Lee's temperature continued to rise. Half in and out of consciousness, Lee moaned, "so hot."

"Yes, I know, just try to rest. We're going to try and get your temperature down." Jess looked up at Jamieson. "Doc, is there anything we can do for him, cool him down?"

Concern written on his face, "Yes, I think it's time to pack him in ice. I'm concerned that his high body temperature could cause a seizure or worse, a stroke."

"Doc, is that a real possibility!

"Yes, a very strong possibility." Jamieson picked up the mic in sickbay and call the galley to have as much ice as possible to be delivered to sickbay.

 **o0o**

"Admiral, this is Jamieson, can you meet me in the sickbay lab? There is something you need to see."

"Doc, how is Crane?" He'd recently been the victim of an horrific ordeal. It had left him physically drained. Nelson's thoughts traveled on an all too familiar path, which injury would be the one that ended Lee's life? Nelson had trouble imagining a future aboard Seaview without Lee Crane's presence.

"He's not doing well. That's what this is in regard to, Admiral. I can explain in more detail when you meet me in the lab, sir. You need to see this."

"On my way."

As Nelson entered the compartment. Doctor Jamieson looked up, he stood at the far end of the lab and beckoned the Admiral closer. He began to flick several switches to the on position, whereby the large electron microscope hummed to life. The room had been darkened, allowing the light from the enlarged image to cast a bright picture onto the far wall. "Doc what am I looking at?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Then you better explain. From the beginning."

"As you are aware we brought the Captain in with a rather high fever, a few hours later his body temp spiked. The medication I had given him was clearly not effective. I decided to draw blood, hoping it would shed light on the worrisome problem." Doc pointed to the scope. "Under standard magnification his blood appears normal but when I brought the magnification to a higher level this is what I found."

Nelson stared at the screen. He studied the image of the slide closely. Nelson watched as microscopic foreign objects, moved between and around the blood cells. In a low tone as if saying the words to himself, "It couldn't be. I know they were using the technology."

"Admiral, if you can shed any light on the situation? Whatever this is, it's degrading his entire system. We need to stop this before it kills Crane."

"Doc, I believe we are looking at nanites, short for nano-robots. Under the proper circumstances they are used to regenerate tissue to prolong life." Nelson open hand pounded the lab table. "I should have realize they used them on Crane. They must have been in the perfluorocarbon. Under positive pressure they would enter the body along with the liquid, delivered with nutrition and oxygen. The nanotech accompanied by the appropriate programming with the addition of a low intensity dampening field, would allow the field to update instructions. It would create a measure of control over the nanobots, affording the user a means to shut them down. When no longer needed the body would flush the nanites out. While there original purpose was to sustain and/or prolong life, they are now, running wild with no direction, damaging his system."

"That explains a lot. Now, how do we stop them?" The tech was far beyond anything Jamieson had ever encountered. No present day research had touched on the concept of microscopic robots with the ability to repair living tissue.

"I suspect in order to remove the nanites from Crane, it would require the transmission of an evacuation command. That's not an option for us. We need to discover another way to interrupt their programming. Once the nanites fail they should automatically disengage, allowing the body to flush the nanites out of his system. "Doc, I have an idea. Can you keep Crane stable for a few more hours."

"I can try. What do you have in mind?"

"An *E.M.P. burst from the same device we used on the force field. Of course with a few modifications. But I need to test my theory." Nelson's voice sounded stressed, his actions abrupt. He could reconstruct it in his head, but he wanted confirmation that his mental reconstruction is accurate. He required the unit in the lab to be sure.

"How strong a burst is required to stop their progression without disrupting the patient's own electrical impulses?" Jamieson questioned. An imbalance in Crane's electrical system could do more damage, if the fever didn't kill him first. Doc was amazed his patient hadn't suffered a seizure, stroke or cardiac arrest. All were within the realm of possibilities.

"Doctor, I'll need a larger blood sample. It will require me to match the wave length emitted by the nanites, just as I did with the electronic field around the gateway." Nelson ordered. "I'll be in the lab working on the modifications." Picking up the sickbay mic, "Chief Sharkey, meet me in my lab on the double."

"Aye, sir." The Chief immediately headed up the metal stairs to Nelson's lab.

"And, Admiral, we haven't much time. We need a solution quickly." Jamieson added, passing a vial of Crane's blood to Nelson.

He couldn't count on time. There was none. "I know, Doctor. I know." He realized he happened to be Lee's only hope. He could only pray his assumptions regarding the nanites were correct. The two men stepped quickly out the door separating. Jamieson remained in sickbay. While Nelson proceeded swiftly down the corridor to his lab.

 **o0o**

"Admiral, do you think this will turn off those things floating around in the Skipper's blood?" Sharkey didn't totally understand, however, he trusted Nelson to find a solution.

"That's my hope, Chief. I know an E.M. pulse will disrupt any electromagnetic field or electronic equipment, as long as I equalize the wave lengths. This should, in theory, disrupt the electrical impulses directing the actions of the nanites, shutting the individual machines down. We know it worked in the case of the force field." Nelson motion to the tool on the bench. "Chief hand me the cutters." Nelson paused peering at the circuits as he attached the parabolic dish, making one last check of all the connections. "All that remains, is to test it." Closing the metal case, "just about ready."

"What do we do now, Admiral?"

"Well now, Francis. We test my theory. Let's hope I'm correct in my assumptions." Nelson motioned to the glass slide on the work bench. "Chief, lay that slide with a sample of the Captain's blood on the table."

Nelson aimed the device at the target. A low murmur could be heard emanating from the delicate instrument. He flipped a switch saying, "that should do it. Put the slide under the microscope."

Sharkey did as he was told. The Admiral flipped several switches. "Those things have stopped moving. It worked!" The Chief smiled with excitement.

"Hold your enthusiasm. It worked on the slide. It remains to be seen if it will work on the Captain."

"Admiral, what about the electronic equipment aboard?"

"Chief, I used a concentrated narrow beam on the blood sample. To disable the nanites in the Captain's blood it will require I use a broader beam with a parabolic dish. The broader beam could disrupt some of the circuits in sickbay, even though it's calibrated to the wave length of the nanites. To be safe we will have to isolate the Captain when I employ the E.M. pulse. The device has a limited range, it should, in theory, impact only the target, the nanites in his blood stream."

 **o0o**

In sickbay, Lee lay on one of the gurneys in the middle of the compartment. Intravenous bags hung from a tall metal hanger attached to the sickbay cot. Oxygen was being fed through a mask, it covered his nose and mouth. There were wires leading to his chest, as the bleeping monitor paced out the rhythm of his heart. A cooling blanket had replaced the ice packs. It covered him from his shoulders down. His face wet with sweat, pale and grey, he thrashed his head from side to side. Crane let out a breathless moan, mumbling in his agitated state, "hot.. so... hot," his body felt scorched, as though it blazed with internal heat. Jess stood beside Lee's form," Lee it's going to be all right. The Admiral is working on it, he has an idea."

Her eyes lifted toward the Admiral, all her hopes in Nelson's hands, "Admiral, I hope this works, I can't bear to see him go through anymore."

Lee was only superficially aware of what happened around him. He felt Jessica's hand in his. He registered Harry's strained and concerned voice. Sounds and movement floated in from somewhere off in the distance. Everything seemed so far away. "Jess!" Lee cried. "Where's Harry?"

Somewhere in the far distance he heard a tapping noise. Nothing mattered. "Lee, we are both here. You're going to be all right." In a comforting gesture, Jess rubbed her hand up and down Lee's arms. "The Admiral has a plan."

Crane struggled to get up, his thinking distorted. "Must help..."

"Lee, Admiral Nelson has help." Jess soothed. "Easy, just lie still."

"Chip? Call Chip, he can help." Crane attempted to focus on Jessica.

"Yes Lee, we've called Chip. He's on his way." Jess endeavored to calm Lee. Hopefully he would believe her minor deception in his delirious state.

Lee sighed, closing his eyes; he shook his head. "That's good." He swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Jess's hand. She reached up kissing his forehead lightly.

She whispered again, "everything's going to be okay." Jess turned to Nelson, her trust apparent but worriedly seeking some hint of the situation in his demeanor, not wanting to spread her fear to Lee.

Nelson stood in the doorway silently observing the readings on the monitor. His attention led to the study of Lee's drawn pale expression. Nelson frowned, his eyes speaking volumes. In his arms the Admiral carried a large rectangular device, attached to the top a small cone shaped element. He gathered up his energy, finding his voice, he turned his head to look directly at Jamieson, he asked quietly, "Doctor, how is Lee?"

"His condition has deteriorated quickly, temp up to one-oh-four now. I hope what you are holding is the answer?" Jamieson could only hope that Lee Crane would once again overcome the odds as he had defeated them in the past. Jess sat quietly, watching, hoping Nelson had the answer.

"Well, it works in the lab, with a sample of blood on a slide. I have no other way to test it except on Crane. The E.M. pulse wave should be low enough not to harm the human body."

"Tell me what you need me to do." Jamieson questioned, deferring to the Admiral's expert direction in the matter.

"Move all electrical equipment away from Crane. The field generated could disrupt any electrical devices in the immediate vicinity." While Jamieson and his corpsmen move the portable equipment away from the gurney, the Admiral began to set up the device on a metal instrument tray. Nelson judged its adjustable surface would be the most efficient approach in aiming the device.

Adjusting the setting, the Admiral flipped the main switch on. A loud whine could be heard emanating from the unit. "Okay, it's active. I'll sweep from head to foot, slowly. As soon as I have completed the first pass, I'll switch off. Doctor you'll need to check his vitals and take a blood sample."

The Doctor moved quickly but deliberately, double checking all the readings. "That did it. I think it worked. Heart rate, blood pressure are dropping. Temps falling, starting down, close to one oh three." After wiping the Captain's face with a cool cloth. Jamieson move to retrieve a syringe from a nearby instrument tray. Glancing up quickly at Nelson and Jess, his eyes expressed a hopeful look. "I'll take the blood sample and test it immediately for conformation. Jamieson moved through to his small lab adjacent to Seaview's main sickbay.

The Doctor returned moments later, announcing, "Admiral, I don't believe another pass will be necessary. I found no evidence of nanite activity existing in the Captains blood. His system is clear."

Jess continued to bathe Lee's face with a cooling cloth. "You're going to be fine." Her soft words against his ear. Pouring her strength into him, she asked. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but better. I think...definitely tired." Lee made an effort to get up from the gurney.

The combination of dizziness and Jessica's hand forced him to lay back settling onto the soft surface. "Oh no you don't. You can get up later. Now you rest."

"Admiral?" Lee forced out a thin whisper.

Nelson moved closer, "Yes. Lee."

"Sorry." After Harry had risked his life to rescue him, he had let him down.

"Lee? Sorry for what?"

"I never returned to the control room. I think I'm late."

The Admiral attempted to sound serious, however, in contrast, his mouth curved into a warm whimsical smile that preceded a soft chuckle. "Well, Captain. Just this once, mind you, I won't write you up for dereliction of duty." His smile faded but his voice retained its warmth. Nelson reached, touching Lee's arm lightly. "Your standing orders now, Captain, are to close your eyes and rest. When you wake up everything will be fine."

With a weak but suspicious smile. "I've heard that before. Promise."

The Admiral grinned at the comment. "I promise."

Lee relaxed and allowed his eyes to flutter shut with a wisp of a smile. "Aye, sir." All he wanted to do, now that the pain and the fever were withdrawing, was to sleep, a dreamless sleep. "Thanks, Harry." His exhaustion complete in mind and body.

Jess, stretched, placing her palm over Nelson's hand. She regarded tired and concerned blue eyes, "Thank you, Harry."

Lowering her gaze, Jessica stroked gently down the planes of Lee's cheeks. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you," brushing a kiss across Lee's forehead. There were no more words to be said as Lee drifted off to sleep.

Jamieson approached Nelson. "It was close, Admiral. If we hadn't caught this when we did..." The Doctor sighed, rubbing his weary eyes. He glanced over regarding Lee as if to reassure himself that his patient was finally resting quietly. "The nanites were affecting his hypothalamus, his internal thermostat had gone completely haywire. His respiration and heart were starting to follow his temp, fluctuating wildly. There is no telling what permanent damage those things could have done." Jamieson approached the monitors connected to Crane. "We should see a steady decline in his body temp...vitals are stabilizing."

Jamieson could see the tension fade from the Admirals asperous features. "He should be fine now. Let me know of any changes, Doctor." Nelson walked toward the exit. "I'll be checking in on the control room, then to my cabin if anyone needs me."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 18**

Prior to opening the cabin door to Lee's quarters, Jess stopped to remembered Jamieson's advice. ' _Lee shouldn't be alone. He needs someone to anchor him. The Captain is a very proud man and he will not ask but he needs you more than anyone else at the moment._ _As far as I am aware, in this century, *the only time machine we have, right now, is the one we are born with and it only advances forward. Lee will reconcile events as time moves ahead, when he is ready. So go, be with him.."_ Opening the door, Jessica whispered to herself. "Moving forward, Captain, large or small, we'll handle it together."

Jess quietly threaded her way through the partially open door. In the dim room, Jess could see the outline of Lee's body, his chest rose and fell smoothly with each breath. The dark hair ruffled on the pillow, _'he is so still, so alone with his thoughts.'_ She understood as she watched. Hating to see the pain in Lee's beautiful amber eyes, all she wanted was to hold him, wipe away the misery. After, they needed to communicate, talk it all out. Start a dialog, but they needed time and privacy to do so. Something they could start here and continue ashore. She needed to bring Harry in on this as well. He could help. After all, he knew Lee best.

So there he was, lying staring at the dark ceiling in the stillness of his cabin. Lee stirred at Jessica's approach but didn't move. He didn't want his solitude disrupted, although hiding hadn't been possible either. That was not an option offered to him on Seaview.

Closing the door, moving deliberately towards Lee's bunk she perched on its edge. "All I want now is to curl up with you, together safe in each other's arms." Jess carefully slid under the covers snuggling against Lee. Lee smiled cuddling close. Softly she said, "you are the most selfless, bravest and possibly the strongest person I know. Seaview and her crew need you. Harry needs you. I need you. I know you've been through a lot. We can go the rest of the way together." Delicately she needed to peel back the layers, determine the depth of Lee's pain. He required a balance. Achieving that would bring order, a means to resume his life. Reaching that goal wouldn't be easy. Lee always held his emotions close inside, but it had to be done. After all, she had a side in this too, wanting Lee back, whole and strong.

Lee curled against Jessica. As always the heart was a strange and erratic thing and love even more so, at that moment he needed her closeness more than ever. Touching his lips to the nape of her neck, he delicately kissed the soft fragrant skin. In a serious voice, "I do need you." Pulling her close, Jess felt pleased as Lee's arms snaked out to wrap around her, wishing, _'If only I could stand in your place.'_

"I know it's too soon for you to talk about what happened... was it as bad as Harry implied?" Jessica urged.

Lee closed his eyes, wishing he could as easily shut off the insistent flood of memories. His thoughts frayed, unraveling while outrage and frustration, all his emotions were tangled up in his mind. He attempted to wrestle his feelings under control. Encircling Jess's body, bringing her ever closer, he clung to her, determined not to dwell on recent events. He thought about how much to tell her. Finally he whispered, "worse."

Time past as Lee restlessly shifted in his bunk. He closed his eyes, yet caught in his own mind. He made an effort to dispel the darkness, his mind too active for rest. Sleep escaped him, leaving his thoughts to drift. Anger and confusion alternated, in pursuit of one another through his thoughts, creating an unsettled feeling. Lee opened his eyes to stare out in the darkened cabin. He held onto Jess, pulling her closer. He tightened his arms around her, clinging to her lithe form as if to anchor himself in the here and now. Lee felt the sudden sting of tears, his eyes brightening with moisture. He quickly blinked back the obvious emotional overload. Overcome, he felt all the memories catch him again, relentlessly flooding back. His heart's desire, to believe it had not happened. It being easier to believe it to be all a dream. All of it, simply a horrible nightmare, knowing it had not.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 19**

Admiral Harriman Nelson along with Captain Lee Crane sat in the observation nose going through the final reports and repair schedules. Most of the crew had disembarked headed for two weeks of shore leave. Several ratings along with Institute technicians stayed on board to complete repairs and the upgrades to the systems. "Admiral, I have a report here from damage control, it's a detailed list of malfunctions in the control room stations."

Nelson studied the maintenance report Lee Crane handed over to him. "It appears we've lost several systems since we've docked."

"That's unusual to say the least. Are you certain the report is from after we docked?"

Crane used his pencil to point out the specific details on the document. "Read the timeline of the system failures."

"That is curious. Lee, we'll put the control room on the top of the extensive work orders." Nelson reached for the report, pulling the file closer in order to scan the detailed list. "You're right. All these malfunctions have been recent, within the past twenty four hours." He paused again. "I'm going to schedule time and look into this myself. Who is supervising refits and repairs?"

"I have O'Brian and Sharkey supervising repairs. I intended to check in on the work crews myself." He picked up another report. "Engineering has been having issues as well. Do you think they're connected?"

Nelson scooped up all the remaining files, in order to access the timeline. "The engineering report shows a similar timetable to the control room malfunctions. It certainly seems to be a correlation between the two; however I'm unable to find a link between the systems."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 20**

Lee Crane arrived early the next morning to the underground cavern where Seaview was birthed. Crossing over the gangplank the deck officer came to attention asking, "Going aboard, Captain?"

"Andrews, is Mister Morton aboard?"

"Yes, sir. He's with Lieutenant O'Brian in the control room. Work parties have started repairs. The Chief is in the circuitry room."

He lightly descended the hatch ladder, stepping into the intense activity of work teams and crew going about their various tasks on the control deck. The repairs and scheduled refits to the equipment were well under way. Strolling to the chart table he greeted the XO Mister Morton. "Chip, I thought you had plans?"

"I did until all hell broke loose; we have a multitude of problems. It's happening all over the boat. We no sooner fix one problem and two more crop up. The Admiral called me in early this morning to help out or at least try and get a handle on the situation."

Crane turned searching in the crowded control room. "Where is O'Brian, I thought he was assigned to supervise repairs on the control deck?"

"He's down in engineering, Lee. It seems they're having problems with the installation of the new control panels. Sharkey's in the circuitry room, the electricians are having similar problems there as well. Lee, the multiple malfunctions are occurring everywhere. It's not making sense, what's going on."

"I wish I knew. Does the Admiral have any theories?"

"No, he's as baffled as the rest of us."

"None of this is making any sense. The affected systems are not connected except through the circuitry room." The Captain turned to go aft. "The Admiral intended to investigate the situation himself. In the meantime I think I'll check on the Chief's progress."

A scream tore through the air. Both men heard the cry, turning in time to see crewman Davis fly across the deck. He landed at the edge of the steps to the periscope island, hitting it hard. The console crackled with bursts and pops of power. Arcs of electricity shot through the panel, it danced across the attached stations, launching sparks into the air landing along the deck, followed by puffs of white smoke. Morton moved quickly, picking up the mic attached to the plot table. "Control room to sickbay, medical emergency!"

"Aye, sir. Sickbay, corpsman on his way!" the voice rang through the internal communications system.

Morton glanced at the sonar control station as he moved around the deck to the stricken crewman. Davis was holding onto his hand trembling. "Don't try to stand, someone from sickbay is on the way." From his position on the deck, the XO shouted, "shut that panel down." Before the tech could follow through the port side systems winked out.

"Lee!" Morton exclaimed turning. He moved quickly as the control room alarms squealed, all adding to the confusion. "We've lost power in all the stations." Morton roared over the incessant din of warning sirens and crew. "Get to those fires and cut the alarms."

Lee helped pick the young man up off the deck as the medical team arrived. "Davis, you all right? Can you stand?"

"I think so, sir." As he stood he held tight to the wrist of his burnt right hand. "Don't know why that panel shorted like that... Ski and I just finished working on the sonar station. It checked out fine." Davis stared at the station shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it now. Just go with Frank and get that hand checked out. It's a bad burn." The crewman nodded his agreement as a corpsman led him away.

Crane detected scorch marks along the panels' smooth edge. He reached for the tool box sitting alongside the station on the deck, selecting a screwdriver. Wedging the flat blade into the panel's housing, he pried it up exposing the interior. It didn't take long to find the circuits that had obviously caused the station to short out. Carefully he looked closer. He couldn't detect any wear on the casing. Examining the other circuits he found no additional problems, nothing that would cause the entire system to short. _'What caused a circuit board to come loose_?' Seaview was docked, no rough movement. If it had come loose during the voyage why had it taken this long to become evident? Carefully he reattached the circuit board, positioning the panel, dropping it back into place. Within seconds the sonar station glowed to life along with the attached systems, giving no evidence of a malfunction. Crane eyed the panel with suspicious interest, attempting to determine what exactly had happened.

Morton stepped up beside him. "Find a problem?"

"Yeah, a loose board."

"Kowalski and Davis worked on that station a few hours ago," Chip stated with confidence, "it checked out completely functional when they had finished. I find it hard to believe either man would leave wiring in such a state."

"I agree." The Captain ran his hand cautiously across the panels' surface. "Nevertheless a charge shot through the panel effecting the adjacent stations. I did find a loose circuit and wiring. Chip, have it checked out again." There was no necessity to voice his qualms. After all it could still be a random event, simply loose circuitry.

"Lee, something?"

"No, it's nothing." Lee began to leave as the light from above struck the edge of the panel, the light glinted off a shiny patch of fluid smeared across the metal console. When he reached down he came away with a sticky substance. It clung to his fingers. He crinkled his nose as he sniffed the material, "It smells similar to ozone from an electrical charge."

Morton watched as Lee ran the viscous substance between his fingertips. "Where'd it come from?"

"Don't know." Lee bit his lip. "Chip, get Patterson and Kowalski in here, I want to know how the circuits and wiring came loose." He made a closer inspection of the sticky substance. "I want a sample of this - whatever it is, sent to the Admiral and to the Institute lab for analysis."

"I'll get right on it, Skipper. Maybe we can get some answers from the findings." Chip grew concerned by the shadowed expression around the Captains eyes. It always meant trouble, and at the moment they had nothing but trouble.

Crane glanced back at the XO seriously. "Something's not right Chip, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Chip where did the Admiral say he would be?"

"Skipper, he came on board just before you. He said something about checking in on engineering and then he was headed for his quarters for some paper work."

"Chip, report anything that's even slightly unusual, keep everyone on their toes." Lee glanced down at his watch. "I'll check in engineering, he may still be there." Quietly he walked out of the control room. "Thanks Chip."

After what seem to be an endless day of minor glitches that had resulted in more systemwide failures throughout the boat, the senior officers, crew and techs had many more questions, and no ready answers for what was happening. On his way to see Nelson, Lee became ensnared in other concerns and work teams. By the time he reached engineering he had missed the Admiral. Crane would catch up with him tomorrow morning in his cabin. Lee Crane was too tired to think straight so he decided to call it a day and stay aboard Seaview for the night.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 21**

"Well, Skipper, I think that will do it."

Captain Lee Crane inspected the job before closing and locking the circuit panel down. "Well done, Chief. I want a full report on the damaged panel and the breakers we replaced."

"I'll have the electricians go over it and you'll have a report later today."

"That will be fine Chief."

"Sir, we may have found the cause of the short in the circuitry panel. We found a sticky substance on the inside of the breakers. It resembles what you found in the control room. The techs also found it on the panel itself."

"Did you take a sample of the substance?"

"Yes, sir. I had it sent to the Admiral's lab and over to the Institute for a complete analysis. But, sir, there was something odd about the inside of the breakers."

"What do you mean odd?"

"Well sir, it's burnt out which is to be expected. The weird part is it appears as though the internal circuitry has been chewed on and the material appears to be melted as well."

Crane turned one of the damaged breakers over in his hands. "Have one of the breakers sent to the Admiral as well. Let's see what he makes of this latest development."

 **o0o**

Chip Morton finished updating the work orders. It seemed as though the electrical malfunctions throughout the boat were growing worse. It was becoming dangerous and they were no closer to an explanation of why.

Looking up he spotted Lee Crane stepping through the aft hatch, the Skipper appeared tense.

Crane had been in the circuitry room for hours, supervising the installment of a new electrical panel. This morning during a routine maintenance and inspection the panel surged causing many of the boat's systems to overload. The results shorted out control panels ranging from engineering to the missile room. The crew who had remained aboard and many of the maintenance workers came away with minor burns. The reason for the blown out systems had yet to be determined. Several of the circuit breakers had also failed and had to be replaced. The entire system had to be inspected for a second time.

Morton put aside his paper work. He stood stepping away from his seat in the observation nose, proceeding towards to the plot table. He watched as the Captain stopped and conferred with the work crews in the control room.

Morton grinned at Crane at his approach, "How'd things go down there? Any answers to the random malfunctions?"

"Sorry to say, no. Not a one. It seems the more problems we encounter the more questions are being raised. We need to get to the bottom of this and soon. Somehow the Admiral doesn't believe it's random. The common denominator, besides the obvious, continues to be elusive."

"We did managed to trace the short back to a circuitry room panel. The electricians found more of the same, loose circuit boards and wiring. In actuality it looks as if someone or something had been chewing on the wiring. To add to the mystery we found drops of the same viscous liquid we found on the sonar panel in here. It has us all puzzled, including the Admiral."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 22**

Admiral Nelson looked up from his microscope as the lab table along with the compartment shook slightly. When the shaking ceased, he returned to his study of the slide he had been examining. The second jolt caused him to grip the table to steady himself. As the shaking subsided the sounds of a nearby explosion grabbed his attention. He reached for the nearest mic, "This is Nelson! Lee what the devils going on down there?"

"Unsure, Admiral, sensors indicate it's coming from engineering. I'm headed there now."

On the Captain's approach he could hear the whine of the turbines as they cycled up. Stepping to the control panel all the displays blinked once. Warning alarms sounded throughout the boat. Crane stared down at the display screens at the engineering station where the repair party had been working. "What the...my God what is that?" Every display in the compartment began to shut down, first the lights, then all the consoles, dropping engineering into total darkness. There seemed to be movement within the metal, a faint glow illuminated from the surface of the panels.

Without warning, the Captain felt a wave of heat and air pressure hit him, sending him flying. His ears rang and his vision blurred. His body ached. He realized he was sitting on the deck, his back to the bulkhead of the engineering compartment. The consoles across the compartment had exploded scattering debris across the steal deck. Then something move in front of him, a familiar figure bending down grabbing his shoulders, "Skipper, are you all right, are you hurt?" the sound of O'Brian's voice was barely audible over the blaring alarms and the ringing in his ears.

"I'm fine." gripping O'Brian's outstretched hand. Crane rose stumbling to his feet. His ears still ringing but his vision began to clear slowly. Hissing from numerous electrical shorts and the smell of ozone filled the space. "Pat get someone on those fires." The Captain half crawled, half-walked to the nearest mic in the corridor.

Crane stood with his hand braced against the bulkhead as he conversed with Nelson. "Admiral, I'm outside engineering. Engine one and two started to engage, the panels exploded when we tried to shut all the systems down."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, sir. No one is hurt, we're a bit shaken up." Lee rubbed at the bruise on his arm.

"What caused the activation of the boats systems?"

"No idea, sir. It's just one more malfunction in a long line of mysterious anomalies today."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

 **o0o**

"This is Chief Sharkey. Admiral, you're needed in the missile room, there is something you need to see. It's urgent, sir." His voice sounded steady but it held the edge of alarm.

Nelson snatched up the mic off the nearby bulkhead. "On my way!" He turned to Crane and Morton. "He sounds serious. Maybe we should all go, see what's the problem."

"What now?" Crane questioned. All three men hastily moved aft, down the corridor to the missile room.

Stepping over the hatch to the missile room, Sharkey rushed them to the far bulkhead. "Sir, what do you make of this? It's weird, sir. Looks almost alive." the Chief indicated several small irregularly shaped holes on the inner haul. "It looks like something's melting the steel. The sticky fluid resembles what we found in the circuitry room."

Nelson approached to get a better look, surveying the area. His mouth dropped slightly. Much of the damage was ragged, while other sections displayed as surgical, some cut deep within the hull. Cabling dangled from the jagged openings. The support structures around the inner hull breach appeared twisted and bent. The Admiral blinked in surprised by the unsettling movement in the metal of the bulkhead. Drops of thick sticky material spattered across the deck. Nelson barked to the crew standing around, "Get me something to gather this into...!" Surrounding the affected area, he found on further investigation, small stress fractures about the damaged bulkhead.

Patterson acknowledged. "Right away, sir!" Rushing to find a receptacle for the sticky fluid dripping down from the hull breach.

Chip Morton stepped closer to the Captain. "Lee, the men aboard are getting spooked. They're wondering if this incident is connected with the wild occurrences effecting the boat. I think they could use a bit of encouragement." Their discussion receded into the background, while Nelson's thoughts were force by different priorities. His thoughts tumbled over one another. The answers were there, but he could not see it.

"Thanks, Chip. I'll take care of it." Crane regarded Nelson as he approached his friend, "What is that? I saw that same movement in the metal in engineering, thought I was seeing things. What could do something like this?"

"Lee, I'm not entirely sure. It definitely has a connection to all our other problems. I have a team in the research lab working on an analysis of this liquid. It could shed some light on the situation, maybe give us a clue to what we are dealing with..."

Giving Nelson a serious stare, "Sir, right now, I'd give my right arm to have a complete explanation of what's going on aboard. Chip suggested I reassure the maintenance workers and crew."

"Morton may be right, you should address the crew and workers. It couldn't hurt, Lee. "

Aye, sir."

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 23**

The coms crackled and a voice spilled from the speaker, "Admiral, this is the research lab. We've got the data from the analysis of the samples you sent up. Sending it all to the main computer now." Nelson moved to the console ripping off the paper feed from the computer. _'It couldn't be.'_ He shook his head in disbelief.

Nelson's closed eyes blocked the view of Seaview's nose ports, as he began to organize his thoughts. The bustle continued on the command deck as Nelson's imagination overrode the activity. His mind gravitated towards patterns out of the turmoil, grasping for a connection. Nelson looked past all the chaos, as he remembered his conversation with Doctor Tenna.

Crane advanced closer. "Admiral?"

Blinking, the Admiral shook his head. "Lee, what if this is not random? What if something is causing this... methodically running through the boat's systems. Get the schematics... How had I not seen it?" Nelson leaned over the table studying the plan for the electrical systems for Seaview. "The nanites shouldn't possess the programming to destroy parts of the boat, let alone replicate."

"Admiral, what is it?"

Pointing at the circuitry running throughout the boat, "according to Tenna, the medical nanites possess the identical programming as the industrial nanites. The single difference is the self-repair and replication protocols. They are not active in the nanites used at the medical facility. This all started in the lab. With your blood sample...that's when one or more escaped, while I conducted my tests with the E.M.P. The beam didn't shut them all down. They have been moving out from the lab in all directions. That's why we couldn't see a pattern or connection to the boat's malfunctions."

"Admiral, what are you saying?"

"Nanite therapy. Depending on the aggressiveness...the protocols are already in place." Nelson mumbled. "Lee, the nanites from your blood, somehow a few survived and the protocols were activated. Once released," he paused to think," first, they would need to find a source of energy, 'the reactor', it's fuel. The energy would allow them to replicate and Seaview provides the raw material."

"Could a single nanite do this?"

"On its own it can do very little. It requires communication with others to achieve its goals. But if it replicated..."

Lee questioned. "Like a hive mentality."

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. It's actually many small hives, all working towards the same goal. In this case, their own survival and that leads to Seaview's destruction."

"Is there any way to detect them, find out how wide spread they are? It's next to impossible to fight an enemy we can't see." Crane paused taking a deep breath, sighing. In a nervous gesture he ran his long fingers through his short hair. "How do we stop them?"

"We can try an E.M. P. burst. Similar to the one I use to rid your blood of the nanites."

 **o0o**

Nelson aimed his newly built detection device at the consoles lining the control room.

Crane asked. "Getting anything?"

"I need to boost the gain." Nelson adjusted his settings and watched as the data readout changed.

Nelson studied the screen on the device. Thousands of red and orange dots decorated his display, making the position of the nanites all too clear. "Yes, I have something. I'm receiving a strong signal now." Taking in a shaky breath, "They're all over Seaview, Lee." Nelson stared at the Captain, alarm written on his features. "They infest virtually every surface, in every panel and bulkhead. For now, they are confined to the boat. I fear, not for long."

 **o0o**

All that could be heard was a loud scream from the speakers. The P.A. system crackled with a broken and garbled transmissions through bursts of static. Coms all over the boat were down. All eyes turned to the radio shack. Chip Morton, first on the scene, helped to lift the communications officer off the steel deck. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, sir." He glanced down at his hands then to his body. He eyed the com unit, which streamed billows of smoke from its panels. "It just blew up, sir," shaking his head at the mess.

"It's okay, we'll get a repair team on it. Now, can you get yourself down to see Doc, or do you need help?"

"I'll be all right, I can walk," came the ratings dazed reply.

The XO motioned to Kowalski. "Ski, go with him, make certain he gets there."

"Sure thing, Mister Morton."

 **o0o**

"We need to go to my lab. That's where I stored the device." Nelson followed closely by Crane rounded the top of the circular metal stairs, rushing down the corridor to Nelson's lab.

After trying the device, Nelson closed his eyes for a brief moment. He fought to maintain his composure. "Damn! Why is this not working?" He felt as if everything was crumbling around him, spinning out of control. "Something is blocking the pulse." The Admiral calmed himself and thought. _'Could the electromagnetic wavelengths have changed along with the programming?'_

"Lee, we need a concentrated sample of nanites, I must test the wave pulse the nanites are generating, compare it to the one I used on your blood sample. It's possible it has changed."

"Sharkey sent a breaker from the circuitry room to the lab for analysis." Lee scanned the counter top for the sample. "Will this work?" holding up a large sample bag.

"Yes, indeed it shall." The breaker proved to be an excellent source. The nanites had continued to consume the material from the breaker, producing a large number of the tiny robot replicas. Nelson employed the identical detection method he had previously used to find and determine the wave and frequency the nanobots were using. "I'm getting numerous readings, all fluctuating. It seems they have not only changed the frequency but as a survival strategy the electrical emissions have become multiphasic. No single pulse produced will work to disable them all."

"What do we do now? Can you adjust the frequency to emit more than one wave length?"

"Yes. I think I can. It will take a bit of adjusting and the use of a multi-frequency phase generator. But it should work." Glancing over the room for the instruments he would require, "Lee, while I work on the adjustments, you need to power down the reactor. Shut down all systems, bring up battery power for the emergency lighting only. Start the shutdown sequence on the reactor, first. The radiation from the reactor is their power source."

After Crane had shut down the atomic pile to the reactor, as instructed by Nelson. Lee started preparations to run the fluctuating wave through the body of Seaview. Thus ensuring all parts of the boat received a generous pulse, affecting all of the destructive nanobots.

The Chief and crew uncoiled the line as the Admiral had directed. Wires ran everywhere, cables emerged from Seaview's inner structure here, disappearing into the hull there. The Chief inserted the conjoined ends into the large wall connection to each corresponding receptacle. Lines ended in large bundles reaching the entire boat, all joining up into additional electrical cabling combining all the circuitry.

Nelson and Crane watched, reviewing the progress, as they moved from panel to panel checking each installation. As the Admiral inspected the individual boards, he gave suggestions while proceeding through the boat. One final connection was made as a green light flashed a signal, indicating a successful contact through the network. With a solid link it was time to connect the device.

The large unit sat on the deck alongside Seaview's battery backup system. Crane handed the Admiral a length of cable. Nelson delicately attached the wiring to the device. "I'll start with a ten second pulse." Bringing a portable communications unit to his lips, "This is Nelson, on my signal use your detection devices to scan your designated area. Report your findings to the Captain, Mister Morton or myself," punching in a series of instructions setting the frequency generator. "Counting down to a ten second burst. Three, two, one, now." He flipped a switched activating the unit. A deep resounding hum traveled within Seaview. Her hull shuttered from its vibration. "All area's report in."

A short time later, "Admiral," Crane swung around with a smile. "All personnel had reported no sign of nanite activity." A cheer could be heard coming from the tired crew from all parts of the boat.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 24**

Work crews were disperse all throughout the boat, replacing damaged bulkheads, restoring power and coms, along with environmental systems, recovering all parts of the sub damaged by the nanites. Chief Sharkey monitored their efforts, cataloging repairs that had been completed, recording time and date, ensuring materials were replenished. When finished he directed teams to the next damaged section.

Nelson, Crane and Morton were gathered in Seaview's observation nose as Chief Sharkey rattled off the damage control reports and updates. He stood addressing all three officers, however, his direct focus was on the Captain. At the end of his detailed report he summarized, "All teams have reported in, they have completed all work assignments. Upgrades to needed systems are finished. All compartments and equipment have been inspected, sir. Seaview is shipshape."

Crane nodded, audibly releasing a sigh, "Good work, Chief."

"Yes, sir, thank you Skipper. The technicians have given sonar a good going over as well. Considering it was one of the first systems to be affected. According to the Engineering Chief, everything is up to speed. Seaview is operational once again. No sign of the nanites.

Crane shifted his attention to Nelson. "Admiral?"

"Thanks, Chief, a good job as usual." Handing Sharkey several sheets of paper, "Please see to shore leave postings. Captain Crane and I are waiting to hand her off to security as soon as they arrive."

"Thank you, Admiral, sirs, have a good leave." He turned and exited aft.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 25**

It was late evening when Lee and Jess returned home following a quiet dinner in a small local restaurant, situated by the beach. Lee felt tired but content as he snuggled with Jess in the living room.

"Lee?" _Jess's word were soft as a kiss._ "Wake up, we fell asleep on the sofa, we need to go to bed. It's late or should I say early."She smile down at him.

 **o0o**

Jess opened her eyes, not knowing what had woken her. Lee lay beside her, abruptly he turned in his sleep, crying out. "Help me!"

Immediately Jess got up to sit by Lee. As she perched herself on the edge of the bed. Softly she called, "Lee, your dreaming, you need to wake up." Shaking him gently. "Lee, it's Jess, wake up."

Lee struggle beneath her, attempting to pull away, his face sprinkled with beads of sweat. He let out an anguished moan. "Please help me."

"Lee, Lee wake up." She urged, lifting him into her arms. "Lee, let go, you're dreaming. Can you hear me? Wake up!"

"No, let me go." Crane woke with a start, latching onto Jessica's arms, gasping for air. "Where am I?" Lee ceased his struggle, he fixed his attention on Jess's deep brown eyes.

"It's all right." Jess comforted. "It's me Jess, we're here at home."

Lee's respiration slowed as he became more aware of his surroundings. Releasing her arms, he lay back onto the pillow. Lee ran his hands through his hair shaking his head. "I'm all right now."

She didn't move. Jess said gently, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Crane didn't elaborate, saying nothing about the nightmare.

When Lee didn't continue, "It would help if you talked about it."

Lee took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "That includes the things I don't want to talk about. The things I'm not ready to talk about." Lee's voice came across shaky, closing his eyes."I should have been able to stop them. I tried, but I couldn't..."

She pulled Lee close. "I'm so sorry my love." At night the horrors whispered to Lee from the darkness. _'Crane was determined, strong willed and a survivor. He would come through all of this intact.'_ Jessica thought. _'It happened to be his vulnerabilities she loved most. The side of him he unveiled exclusively to her, hidden_ _below that delicately constructed core of steel. He could be tender and sensitive when they were together. She feared those very qualities would be damaged forever.'_

The ghostly moonlight streaming through the window, glimmered across his soft skin revealing his ardent beauty. "Lee, you need a way to release the demons or the nightmares will continue to haunt you." Her voice soft, "the longer you try to hide, the more it will hurt when it catches up with you."

"Yeah, Harry said the same thing." He swallowed, taking in a deep breath, "It's difficult to think about, much less form the words...words would somehow make it all real." A wealth of emotion lay behind his beautiful eyes. Despite his best efforts, the 'demons' as Jess called them, kept creeping into his thoughts to haunt him.

Jess remembered the hell Lee had suffered in the future as well as the past. He seemed adrift in a rush of sea. His one constant, the light that invariably pierced the clouds, was Seaview. She did not feel jealousy, never towards Seaview. Mindful of their connection, aware he'd always return to her and then perhaps me.

In the darkness, close to daybreak, Lee cuddled with Jess, their gaze going out through the double doors, as they *watched for the sunlight, waiting for the dawn.

 **TtTtTtT**

 **Chapter 26**

Nelson rounded the metal stairs, stepping down to the steel deck of the control room. "All set, Lee."

Lee glanced up from the charts, straighten, turned and smiled at Nelsons approach. "Awaiting your orders, Admiral..."

 **"But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated.**

 **Ernest Hemingway.**

 **The End**

 **Credits and notes.**

 ***Quote** : "The only time machine we have is the one we are born with and it only moves forward." This line is taken from the TV Series "Code Black." Season 1 Episode 3, "Pre-existing Condition."

 ***** **Perfluorocarbon** \- Liquid breathing is a form of respiration in which a normally air-breathing organism breathes an oxygen-rich liquid (such as a per fluorocarbon), rather than breathing air. Perflubron brand name **Imagent** ) is a contrast medium for magnetic resonance imaging. Source the Mayo Clinic.

* **Nanites - Nanorobotics** is the emerging technology field creating machines or robots whose components are at or close to the scale of ananometre (10−9 meters). More specifically, nanorobotics refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building nanorobots, with devices ranging in size from 0.1–10 micrometers and constructed of nanoscale or molecularcomponents. The names nanobots, nanoids, nanites, nanomachines, or nanomites have also been used to describe these devices currently under research and development.

* **The** **tesseract** is the four-dimensional analog of the cube; the tesseract is to the cube as the cube is to the square. Just as the surface of the cube consists of 6 square faces, the hypersurface of the tesseract consists of 8 cubical cells. The tesseract is one of the six convex regular 4-polytopes.

 ***E M P:** An **electromagnetic pulse** ( **EMP** ), also sometimes called a transient electromagnetic disturbance, is a short burst of electromagnetic energy. Such a pulse's origination may be a natural occurrence or man-made and can occur as a radiated, electric or magnetic field or a conducted electric current, depending on the source. The term "electromagnetic pulse" is commonly abbreviated **EMP** (which is pronounced by saying the letters separately, "E-M-P").

EMP interference is generally disruptive or damaging to electronic equipment, and at higher energy levels a powerful EMP event such as a lightning strike can damage physical objects such as buildings and aircraft structures. The management of EMP effects is an important branch of electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) engineering.

 ***Friction:** When surfaces in contact move relative to each other, the friction between the two surfaces converts kinetic energy into thermal energy (that is, it converts work to heat). This property can have dramatic consequences, as illustrated by the use of friction created by rubbing pieces of wood together to start a fire. Kinetic energy is converted to thermal energy whenever motion with friction occurs, for example when a viscous fluid is stirred. Another important consequence of many types of friction can be wear, which may lead to performance degradation and/or damage to components. Friction is a component of the science of tribology.

 ***Coral Poisoning:** People who receive an injury from a toxic coral or have extensive cuts and abrasions from running into a reef are at risk for coral poisoning. Coral injuries that heal slowly or poorly, leak pus or fluids or being to swell suggest the onset of poisoning. Symptoms of coral poisoning can present between fifteen minutes to three hours after injury has occurred.

 ***Occipital alpha waves** during periods of eyes closed are the strongest EEG brain signals. This alpha activity is centered in the occipital lobe, and is presumed to originate there, although there has been recent speculation that it instead has a thalamic origin. It has long been believed that alpha waves indicate a wakeful period during sleep. This has been attributed to studies where subjects report non-refreshing sleep and have EEG records reporting high levels of alpha intrusion into sleep. This occurrence is known as alpha wave intrusion. However, it is possible that these explanations may be misleading, as they only focus on alpha waves being generated from the occipital lobe.

 ***Watching for the sunlight, waiting for the dawn.** I heard this quote in the series "Call the Midwife," however I am unable to find the source or author.

 ***Please note:** This story was conceived of, well before the mention of Tesseract in the movie "Interstellar."


End file.
